


Across The Universe

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been toying with the idea of writing a serious mpreg for many years and it wasn't until the <i>time of Lambliff</i> that inspiration hit me in which to do so.  This is a story of how alien Tommy discovers and copes with a pregnancy with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Your Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

**Five years earlier:**

When he'd landed on Earth and saw its inhabitants, to say he was unimpressed would have been an understatement. Plain faces, plain names, and plain or just plain bad music, but for whatever unknown reason he'd felt drawn to this planet. The years had taught him to follow his gut and so albeit a tad reluctantly he honed his image device with a look similar to the humans.

Men from this planet were so unsightly that even though he was male he'd chosen the image he projected to others to be slightly more like the females of Earth; short in stature, smooth baby-face, cupid-bow lips, and eyes the color of what he'd come to know of as chocolate in his research before landing. A sweeping fringe of blonde hair over his eyes and the look was more or less acceptable and wouldn't scare the humans, he hoped.

At this point he was sure his own reflection would send every human in a ten-mile radius wailing in fear, of course unless he ended up in California. He'd come to find California in his studies when searching for a place that human's sometimes put on shows for their underdeveloped projection devices, televisions. Those things had been a hot commodity on his home planet of Zurran a millennia ago, and to see one in this strange little world would be like finding an antique. Oh well, evolution and all that would eventually bring their tiny brains to discover the error of their ways, in Zurran any form of entertainment you could imagine was placed in a chip that was injected in your arm after birth. It was tiny, only the size of a staple, but through it any wish you dreamed up you could live out virtually in the comfort of your very own pod. It was like a movie that was projected when you shut your eyes, your eyelids making a much smaller, more convenient screen.

Enough about that though, he'd looked into the mirror, wanting to burn the image of his own face into his memory before it was changed by his image device. His long silver hair flowed down to his ankles, eyes of lavender almost glowed in the night, but perhaps the most striking feature the humans would catch onto would've been his vibrant fuchsia skin. Yep it was definitely quite noticeable, along with the matching feathers that grew in a soft patch, his people's version of chest hair.

He missed Zurran, with its seven moons the color of crystal blue oceans, the morning sky a rose hue as the lemon yellow sun hung low in the sky. Majestic, but the Zar, his people, no he couldn't bring himself to miss them. He'd grown up as the outcast, and when he felt the tug of something greater he'd left without looking back.

Now with one final wistful look in the mirror he mentally commanded his the image device, and with a flash his reflection became that of a tiny feminine little blonde. Yep this would take getting used to, thank the heavens in private he could release the projection and just be himself, but for now he was Tommy Ratliff.

**Present:**

In five years he'd made a life for himself, something even better than he thought was possible. He'd found the reason he'd been drawn to this weird excuse for a planet in the form of Adam Lambert, up and coming rock star that needed a bassist. The only human he'd come across that rivaled the beauty of the Zar, and he immediately knew this was his calling.

His audition for Adam's band was technically the first time he'd picked up a bass in his life, but the Zar also had the ability to pick up any skill they needed to acquire for the purpose of work. It was a breeze and he'd been hired on the spot, Adam's warm arms embracing him accepting him into the fold.

From there things got tricky. The Zar were known for their bisexual natures, and though Tommy had never had a lover back home he found himself drawn to the males of his own species and apparently Earth was no different. Sadly he'd not discovered this fact until much later in the process after auditioning for Adam and realizing that Adam was in a relationship with a man. By then Tommy was Adam's straight bass player, but every fiber in Tommy's being was hyperaware of Adam.

For years Tommy watched Adam make googly eyes at Kris, 'the love of his life' Adam said, but Tommy watched for the better part of a year as the relationship fell apart and so did Adam.

That had been six months ago, sixth glorious months ago Adam showed up at his apartment at four in the morning. When the knock came on the door he was still awake, he didn't need to sleep more than two hours a night, and so with a thought he threw up his projection. At the door he found a solemn version of Adam, who'd come to his best friend to break, and as Tommy embraced him he could feel Adam's body racked by sobs.

Being the best friend as it turns out had its advantages and soon he and Adam were hanging out, a movie night, or just a night in with a bucket of popcorn. It was a slow and easy progression and soon Tommy felt the nag of something very near love for Adam. The feeling bloomed warmth in his chest whenever Adam laughed and it was new and exciting and it was perfect. And when they finally kissed Tommy was sure he'd seen stars, or maybe even the birth of a galaxy.

The slow sweet seduction had lead up to the best night of his life, which was coincidentally long about six weeks ago.

**Approximately Six Weeks Ago**

They had just gotten back from their tour in Europe the previous night, but Adam faithfully called Tommy first thing that morning to ask him on a date, an actual-fax proper wining and dining date much to Tommy's surprise. This slow, sweet dance was coming to a peak and in Tommy's gut he knew that tonight would be the night that Adam would finally ask him to stay the night. No, that wasn't exactly the truth; through the years he'd spent hundreds of nights in Adam's guestroom. He felt like tonight would be his first night in Adam's bed, in Adam's arms. Oh sweet heavens, what had he gotten himself into?

Turns out his gut instinct had been right, wined and dined they had tumbled into Adam's bed a giggling heap, still slightly buzzed from the alcohol, but more so from the hormones that raced through their system. Somehow the laughter died, their eyes landed on one another and then it became a race to see who could get naked first. The easy pace of their courting drifted out the window and random items of clothing flew disregarded through the air until finally they both stood bared to each other. With their eyes locked, their feet froze in place, time slipped away and Adam's eyes conveyed hunger. When Adam finally took a step forward closing the distance between them, it was again slow like molasses, almost as if he was afraid to startle his prey. Feather-light brushes of lips and fingertips were the first sensations that coursed through Tommy's body. Adam thoroughly invaded his personal space, along with every one of his senses; eyes the color of Zurran's moons stared at him, the sound of Adam's soft breath brushed over his skin, the scent of Adam mixed with some heady cologne, and then Adam devoured his lips once more, it was a flavor that was uniquely Adam that was left on his tongue.

Adam never uttered a word, just shoved Tommy back until his knees hit the bed and Tommy found himself flat on his back with Adam hovering over him before he knew what hit him. Gentle, languid kisses swapped between them like they had an eternity to just be with each other. Sometime many minutes, hell for all he knew hours later he felt the tender sweeping of Adam's slick finger down the crack of his ass and he nearly fell to pieces. Adam apparently prepared his lovers at the same pace that he kissed because when one finger breached his entrance up to the first knuckle Adam stopped and gave him time to adjust. It was then Tommy remembered that to Adam's knowledge he was straight. He'd never had a lover on Zurran, but of the few he'd been close with most of them were male and his curiosity had gotten the best of him back home so he learned how to easily relax his body to his own fingers. He figured practice made perfect and with his mind control abilities it was truly a cinch.

The Zurran were made for sex and with one thought Tommy's body adjusted to encompass everything Adam had to offer. His human body image responded in turn and he shifted his hips to sink easily onto Adam's finger. "More… please." The whimper that left him was pleading and Adam quirked an eyebrow down at him. Tommy smirked, "yes, I've done this before." Adam didn't respond, but quickly added a second finger and soon after a third.

Finally an eternity later Adam's fingers curled and brushed against his sensitive insides on the way out. The sound of a condom being opened was music to his ears and his eyes fluttered catching bits and pieces of the scene laid out in front of him. Adam's dark hair product free, framing his freckled cheeks, and each freckle led to another expanse of skin until Tommy soon found himself watching Adam roll the condom down his massive cock.

All this time Adam had been silent, but when Adam caught Tommy's eyes he looked at him like he was thinking about something. It looked like several moments of an inner struggle before Adam finally opened his mouth. "Tommy, are you sure? I mean I know we've been taking it slow… and you… well… I'm not your first man I guess which is kinda news to me… but that's the past and not my business unless you want it to be… but I guess what I'm trying to say is… will this be weird in the morning… because I can't lose you as a friend… not now… not ever." Adam blurted his words as the thoughts came to him.

Tommy's chest bloomed with the warmth and emotion of Adam's words. Adam truly cared and that meant the world to Tommy. "Adam, you are the first… I just… yeah in my own time learned how good it felt to be penetrated." The smaller man paused for a moment thinking over his next words carefully. "But as far as your asking if I'm sure… yes, I've been waiting for this moment since the first time I laid eyes on you… I should've told you a long time ago, but I'm not that straight… in fact I tend to find men more appealing than women." Adam's eyebrows quirked and his mouth gaped open slightly. "Don't get me wrong, being your straight bass player has been awesome, but I would much prefer this, us." Tommy indicated their nude forms with his hands and smiled genuinely at Adam. "And tomorrow, things will have changed, but that won't be a bad thing. There will be no awkwardness, just a closeness between us we've never had before." He finally finished, his eyes watching Adam closely.

Adam seemed to think about it a moment before giving the smaller man a devious grin, one hand spilling lube onto the other to slick up his latex covered cock. That look spread further over his features when the wicked one couldn't resist sliding a slick finger into Tommy once more, feeling and touching while the smaller man writhed beneath him. Satisfied that Tommy was still sufficiently open Adam positioned his body, palms braced on either side of Tommy's head before reaching down to position himself at Tommy's entrance. Tommy shifted impatiently legs spread wider to accommodate Adam's hips, finally getting the idea Adam hooked and arm at Tommy's left knee, effectively curling the blond in on himself. Tommy settled a contented sigh leaving his pursed lips in his new position, the head of Adam's cock putting just enough pressure onto his hole to make his cock throb even more insistently.

"Adam…" Tommy's voice was pleading and Adam finally relented easing his hips forward until the head of his cock was welcomed into Tommy's tight heat. "Adam…" His voice was lusty this time; his head bowing up to capture Adam's lips. His lips were searching and desperate as Adam sunk deeper inside him. Every particle of his being exploded with pleasure when Adam was finally balls deep because he moved slightly, not a thrust as much as a gentle nudge and his cock brushed over Tommy's prostate. Without realizing it Tommy's teeth sank into Adam's lower lip in response to the searing heat that consumed him. The flavor of copper passed between their mouths when Adam's lip was finally freed, their tongues tangling as Adam's hips rocked in a smooth easy motion into a very responsive Tommy.

Adam pulled back and Tommy's eyelids fluttered open finally settling half-lidded, pupils blown. He clawed at Adam's back desperately, overwhelmed by Adam's cock teasing him into oblivion. Adam winced and Tommy felt wetness beneath his nails. He dropped his hands, grasping fingers leaving bloody prints in the bed sheets. "My pretty Tommy," Adam sighed and brushed his lips along the smaller mans throat, "so warm and tight around my cock." Adam gritted out against Tommy's collarbone. That was when his thrusts became harder, deeper, and Tommy's right toes curled into the sheets while he dislodged his left leg from Adam's shoulder to curl around the larger man's waist. It effectively slowed Adam's movement, Tommy's heel dug into his lower back, halting Adam's hips completely.

Tommy saw the uncertain look in Adam's eyes as he held his position. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but was quieted by the shake of Tommy's head. Tommy's blond fringe stuck to his slick forehead and he blew out a breath disturbing a few of the locks. "I-I just need a minute Adam."

Adam's forehead creased with something Tommy now associated with worry. "Do you want to stop? You say the word." Adam's gentle fingers brushed the fringe out of his face.

"No, I just… it just… it felt too good. I want us to meet the stars together." Tommy thought that had made sense, but Adam frowned slightly his hips twitching of their own accord causing Tommy to moan. "I always thought of an orgasm as a trip into space and this trip I want to take with you." Tommy clarified then loosened his grip on Adam's waist. "Slow." Tommy directed.

Tommy sighed, the leisurely push and pull of Adam's cock over his sweet spot was delicious. Tommy could see how much it took for Adam to keep the gentle rhythm, but together they gradually climbed toward the sky. Adam's sweet little moans became desperate whimpers when he cradled the smaller man in his arms and shifted their bodies. With a little maneuvering Adam managed to settle Tommy into his lap, chest to chest, without ever pulling out. Adam's hands on Tommy's hips guided the blonde's ass as they ground together, and in this position Adam's cock touched him even deeper. Tommy's head rested on Adam's shoulder, clinging to Adam for dear life, and when his dark-haired lover pulled him down hard onto his cock it was over.

"Adam… Adam, Adam, Adam!" Was the mantra from Tommy's lips as his cock erupted over their chests and stomachs and by the sharp wails in his ear he was sure, Adam too had found completion.

"Mmm looks like I was chasing you into the stars." Adam chuckled, his warm breath tickling Tommy's ear. Carefully Adam used his grip on Tommy's hips to raise the smaller man off his cock, and it was then he noticed the creamy white dribble.

"Adam, is that…" Tommy trailed off feeling his stomach hit the floor.

Adam inspected the condom before pulling it off, and then pushed Tommy's shoulder so that he flopped onto his back. Silently he pressed a finger into Tommy and when he withdrew it his face crumbled. "I uhh… yeah I think so… I mean it's not on my fingers… but the condom definitely didn't hold up."

Tommy chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Umm…"

"I just got tested last month and I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since then." Adam tried to look reassuring as he threw the condom at the wastebasket beside the bed.

Of course Adam would be worried about STD's, but that hadn't even occurred to him. What had was the fact he was probably fucked. "Yeah I'm clean too, no worries right?" He laughed nervously and then Adam settled into the sweaty sheets.

"Yeah it's fine, just an accident, won't happen again unless, well, unless this relationship… fuck you know what I mean." Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and tugged him toward his chest. He curled against Adam and a million thoughts bombarded his mind as a clueless Adam drifted off to sleep.


	2. Aliens and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Tommy curled against the tall man and a million thoughts bombarded his mind as a clueless Adam drifted off to sleep. _
> 
> The past month and a half had been awkward at best. Tommy waited and with every twinge in his stomach he feared the worst. Adam looked solemn because each time he tried to get closer, Tommy brushed him off. It wasn't until one day at band practice that Tommy's fears were confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_ Tommy curled against the tall man and a million thoughts bombarded his mind as a clueless Adam drifted off to sleep. _

The past month and a half had been awkward at best. Tommy waited and with every twinge in his stomach he feared the worst. Adam looked solemn because each time he tried to get closer, Tommy brushed him off. It wasn't until one day at band practice that Tommy's fears were confirmed.

Minutes after the band had returned from lunch Tommy felt his stomach roll. Without a word and ignoring many strange looks he darted to the bathroom, making it to the toilet in time to heave the contents of his stomach as an offering to the porcelain gods. He'd always thought humans were crazy for using that term, but right now it seemed ironically appropriate as the remnants of his lunch swirled in a murky rainbow down the toilet.

"Tommy?" Adam's voice was filled with concern.

Tommy yanked some toilet paper to wipe his mouth and attempted to stand so he could exit the stall, but his stomach had other ideas. Again he was brought to his knees. When he finished expelling the rest of his lunch, he whined low in his throat and laid his head against the toilet seat. Any other time it would've seemed gross, but at the moment the cool surface felt like heaven.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Tommy heard the water turning on and when it ceased Adam's footsteps approached his stall. "I'm coming in." Weakly, Tommy looked back to see the locking mechanism on the stall being twisted and finally the door swung in to reveal Adam, his face consumed with worry. Tommy was relieved to feel a cold paper towel on his forehead, Adam's hand pressing it firmly in place. It cooled his overheated skin and somehow calmed his lurching stomach.

He immediately felt better with Adam's calm aura surrounding him. He should be pushing Adam away, but he couldn't. No, he wanted the comfort and when Adam squatted beside him and pulled him into his arms, Tommy let his body go limp. "I feel better now, must've been something I ate." He hated lying, and felt even worse that he was lying to the man he'd fallen for. He winced to himself; that being the first time he'd consciously admitted that he was under Adam's spell. Tommy was _in_ love with the man who was holding him so carefully. He'd loved Adam since he'd first laid eyes on him, but guessed by now that much was probably obvious.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird for weeks now," Adam said, then pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Nothing, I'm fine, and feeling a lot better now. Lets go finish practice." Adam pulled away and gripped his shoulders, looking at him like he had an extra head, but thankfully only the race of Nin were blessed with that _attractive_ gift.

"Oh no we're not. I am, but you're going home to rest." Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but the look in Adam's eyes told him that resistance was futile. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah," Tommy sighed.

Adam helped him to stand then guided him out of the building to his car. "I'll tell the guys you're not feeling well and we'll just mess around with their parts today. You rest and call me when you get to your apartment." Adam brushed his fingers through Tommy's blond hair and then walked away.

…

Tommy trudged up the steps and let himself into his apartment. After dropping the plastic bag on the kitchen counter he headed straight to the refrigerator to retrieve a carton of orange juice. He quickly divested the container of its lid before turning it up to his lips and downing over half of its contents in the space of a breath. The liquid was cold, but the acid burned his tender esophagus. Tommy couldn't find it in himself to care about the discomfort though because it just tasted so fucking perfect on his tongue.

When he finished he tossed the carton back into the fridge and rummaged through the bag he'd dropped a few minutes earlier. He found the object of his desire under the granola bars he'd picked up on a whim at the pharmacy.

Item in hand he headed to the bathroom still unsure if a human pregnancy test would work on him, but he was willing to take the risk just to be certain before spilling his guts to Adam. If the test was positive, he would have a helluva lot of 'splaining to do.

He removed the test from the box and quickly read over the instructions, _even though any urine sample is appropriate for testing, the first morning urine is optimal._ Riiiiiight, he thought to himself, there's no way he could take another minute of not knowing. Tommy grabbed a Dixie cup from the sink to collect a sample. As he unzipped his jeans, he couldn't believe how ridiculous he felt.

Once he'd gotten enough in the cup, he finished pissing then tucked his dick back into his jeans and zipped them. With a slightly trembling hand Tommy grabbed the test and removed the plastic cap to expose the absorbent tip. Wrinkling his nose, he held the cup in one hand and used his other to dip the test, counting to ten in his head. He removed the test, popped the cap back on and sat it on the counter while he cleaned up and washed his hands. He walked from the bathroom and sat on his bed because he knew if he stayed in there he'd stare at the test until he was sick. The sound of his cell phone finally startled him from his frayed thoughts.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he looked down at the display. He'd forgotten to call Adam when he'd gotten home. He could've ignored it, but that would only lead to a peeved Adam on his front porch so he sucked in a deep breath and hit 'answer.'

"Hi Adam," said Tommy, much calmer than he felt.

"Tommy, are you okay? Did you make it home okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry to worry you. I stopped by the pharmacy on the way home. I was craving a granola bar." He carefully left out his other purchase.

"Good, but a granola bar? Really? I've never seen you eat anything good for you. In fact I'm pretty sure that burrito stand down the street knows your credit card number considering the amount of times you order takeout in a week."

"I dunno, it just sounded good. Besides I'm getting a little pudgy."

Adam chuckled, "Pudgy? You pudgy? I mean I haven't seen you shirtless since…" Adam trailed off.

Thinking about that night led Tommy back to the bathroom. He picked up the test - a pink plus sign displayed in the window - and dropped his cell. He stood there frozen until Adam's voice wailing through the phone broke the trance. Scrambling, he bent down to retrieve the phone. "Umm Adam, about that night… we never really talked about it. Can you come by tonight? There's some things I need to tell you about me?"

"Umm I guess?" The confusion was evident in Adam's tone, but this was something Tommy definitely couldn't talk about on a cell. "I'll drop by at like eight?"

"Yeah, okay, see you then," Tommy murmured before ending the call and raising his shirt, his image slipping into Zar form. The shirt looked funny on his inhuman body so he quickly discarded it. He blinked and inspected his stomach; his normally flat stomach was slightly swollen and one squeeze of his nipple confirmed that the test was right. A small pearl of liquid seeped onto his fingers; he felt the panic rising inside him. The Zar began to lactate early on in their pregnancies. There was no scientific reasoning behind it, but this for sure would lead to some interesting predicaments. Tommy was about six weeks pregnant and the average pregnancy back home only lasted roughly six Earth months. If this held true for him, it meant that in eighteen short weeks he could be a mother, or maybe longer since the baby was half human.

The remarkable thing about the males of Zar was that not only could they conceive, but they could also birth their babies much like females even though the sperm entered anally. The men of Tommy's species labored like the females, but at the time of birth a canal opened through which the babe and the afterbirth would pass, and then it would close once more. Tommy had never seen the process personally and wasn't sure exactly how it would work, but one thing he was sure of. This baby would be delivered in the privacy of his own home or Adam's, that is, if this didn't completely blow up in his face. He'd heard horror stories of birthing from the few acquaintances he had on Zurran and was definitely not looking forward to the next several months.

Tommy lay carefully back onto the bed and curled up on his side, one hand dropping to rest on his stomach. Millions of thoughts rolled through his mind until exhaustion finally claimed him.

…

His mind felt fuzzy when he opened his eyes. The room was dark and when he glanced at the clock it alerted him that he'd been asleep for nearly four hours. Tommy reached to turn on the lamp, shifted his long silver tresses away from his body, and then looked down to his stomach.

"Are you the reason I just slept more in one evening than I normally do in two days?" he whispered quietly. Almost as if in response he felt a slight fluttering in his tummy, but no sooner had it started then the sensation vanished. Tommy was sure he'd imagined it, but for all he knew it could have happened. What he understood about pregnancy for the Zar was very basic; the details were going to be something he would have to figure out along the way. One more brush over his swollen pink stomach and he tossed up his human projection. The swell of his abdomen was slightly more noticeable in this form since he was much shorter.

Tommy sighed, glanced at the clock again and threw on a hoodie. It was six, he was starving, and it would still be at least another couple of hours before Adam arrived, so he went to the kitchen and began rummaging for a phonebook. He flipped through it until he found what he was looking for, California Pizza House. He quickly dialed the number, his stomach growling at the idea.

"California Pizza House, how can I help you?" an under enthused employee bleated into his ear.

"Yes, I wanna place an order please."

He heard shuffling on the line before the lady's grating voice came back on the line. "Pick up or delivery, sir?"

"Delivery."

"Mr. Ratliff, according to your number we have you at apartment #103 in Burbank?"

Tommy was glad they'd kept his information from the last time he'd ordered their delicious meat pizza, the night he'd returned from the tour. He hoped his menu selection this evening would be just as tasty. "Yes ma'am."

"And what can I get you?"

"Yes, I'd like two large, thick crust vegetarian pizzas with jalapenos, and do you guys have sliced pickles on the salad bar?"

"Umm yeah?"

"Could I get those added to the pizza after it's been cooked."

"Uhh, I guess. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Your total is thirty-five fifty-two and it should be out to you in about thirty minutes."

"Alright thank you," he replied before hanging up.

For the next forty minutes Tommy paced the floor, conjuring up a way to tell Adam that not only was he not human, but he was now pregnant with their love child. The doorbell brought him from his reverie and when he opened the door, the pizza woman was standing in front of him.

"Two large veggie pizzas, add jalapeno, and pickles." She looked disgusted when he nodded enthusiastically. "Total is thirty-five fifty-two." By the bored tone he could tell he'd gotten the same woman he'd spoke with on the phone. She was yet another plain Jane looking human that hated her existence or maybe just her job, who knew?

Tommy reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet, quickly producing two twenties. He shoved the bills into her hand, snatched the boxes, and kicked the door closed with his foot as an afterthought. After tossing the boxes on the kitchen counter, Tommy raided the refrigerator for a couple of extra items. He grabbed a small bowl from the cabinet, poured a sizable amount of ranch dressing into it, and then put the ranch back before settling down to open the pizza boxes.

His stomach rumbled happily as the smell hit him and his eyes devoured the ingredients appreciatively. Mushrooms, onions, green peppers - his mouth watered as he snatched up a slice, watching the cheese string out before breaking. Oh gods this was going to be delicious. He plucked off a pickle and shoved it into his mouth, the tartness of the vinegar making him groan in delight, and then dunked the pizza slice into the ranch. His eyes feasted for one more moment on the tip dripping with the creamy substance before he inhaled half the piece in one large bite, the smooth flavor of the dressing, the tangy pickles, and the heat from the jalapenos making his taste buds burst with flavor.

Tommy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie before popping the lid off the orange juice and taking a sip to wash down the first bite of heaven. He gorged himself until half of the first pizza was gone and the orange juice was empty, then tossed the leftovers in the fridge, the carton in the trashcan, and his ranch container that had been swiped clean into the dishwasher.

As he padded out to the living room, Tommy let his image fall. He brushed his fingers through the metallic looking strands before holding them out of the way so he could get comfortable on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flicked it on. It was seven so he surfed through the channels until he landed on Two and a Half Men. The ridiculous banter between the brothers drowned out his thoughts and soon Tommy found himself snuggling down into the cushions. One set of his long fingers pulled the throw on the back of the couch over him and the TV gradually became a blur as his consciousness slipped away.

…

The sound of insistent knocking brought him from his unintended nap. _Adam._ Tommy sat up, his mind still slightly hazy. Apparently he couldn't lie down without falling asleep, that was new. He tossed the throw back onto the couch, got up and walked to the front door. It wasn't until he went to unlock the door that he noticed the brilliant pink of his own skin. Yeah, he might've been planning to tell Adam he wasn't human, but he didn't think this was the appropriate way. With a flash his projection was in place and he mentally scolded himself for being so careless. He opened the door to a very impatient looking Adam.

"Sorry man, fell asleep on the couch," he sighed, wiping at his eyes, and moved out of the way to let Adam in.

Adam immediately headed to the living room, grabbed the remote to turn off the TV and then settled himself on the couch. Tommy followed, but before he could reach the couch a wave of nausea hit him. He froze in place and took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He desperately wanted to have this conversation in the living room and not while he was hugging the toilet bowl.

"You're still sick aren't you? You're looking a little green around the gills…would a glass of water help?"

"I guess I am, umm… yeah, maybe," Tommy replied, and when Adam walked from the room he gripped the back of the recliner hard. Something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on what until a flash signaled that his projection had failed. This hadn't happened before and a feeling of dread washed over him as he tried to display his human image again without success. He heard Adam's footsteps returning and attempted switching his appearance once more. This time it worked.

When Adam returned he seemed none the wiser and apparently hadn't noticed the flash either. He offered the water and with a slightly trembling hand Tommy accepted the glass and took a small sip. Adam stood beside him, watching him like an overprotective mother, but it was the tentative hand on Tommy's forehead that caused him to chuckle weakly.

"I'm not running a fever, my stomach just isn't feeling to great, must've been the pizza. By the way, have you eaten? There's leftovers in the refrigerator, and it's the good for you kind," Tommy added, and Adam gave him a funny look before heading toward the kitchen with the smaller man trailing closely behind, the glass of water still in hand.

"I skipped dinner, I was too nervous to eat," Adam said before retrieving a pizza box.

Tommy hopped up on one of the stools. He sat with his elbows on the counter and took another slow sip from his glass. Adam opened the box and Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Adam's face. "Pickles? You had them add pickles to your pizza?" It was Adam's turn to look a little green as he closed the lid and put the box back into the fridge. "Never mind, got anything without pickles?"

"There are some granola bars in that bag." Tommy indicated the end of the counter. Adam shrugged and snagged a Nature's Valley Honey and Oats bar. He opened it and took a bite before glancing back to Tommy. "So, you're ready to talk about _that_ night?"

"Umm well, kinda… I uhh… I have a few things to tell you. You might… you… umm please sit down."

Adam was clearly worried, but he sat on the stool beside Tommy and took his hand. "You know you can tell me anything. The past few weeks have been so strange between us, but at the heart of it you're still my best friend and nothing you can tell me will change it." Adam squeezed Tommy's hand.

"I hope you mean that because this is a really long story and I need you to keep a very open mind. In about two seconds you're gonna look at me like I'm high or something, but I promise you it's the truth and I'll show you on one condition. Adam, you have to let me tell you the entire story, you can't leave in the middle, and this is something that has to stay just between us." Tommy took a deep breath before continuing. "If you want to leave after you know the truth I'll understand, but please just hear me out."

Adam's gripped his hand more firmly as if he was bracing himself for the worst. "Alright Tommy boy, I'll listen to the end."

"Adam, this is really hard for me to say, but I'm not what you think I am. I came here just a month before the auditions for your band. Something about Earth called to me and it wasn't until I arrived that I discovered where that tug was coming from…it was you. I'm from a planet on the other side of the universe, and I'm… Adam I'm not human." Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "I came from Zurran, and for the past five or so years you've been seeing the image of the human I created to fit into this strange little planet." Tommy removed his finger to allow Adam to speak if he wished.

Adam gaped for a moment, looking quite confused. "So… umm… so how do you really look?" He didn't sound condemning, just curious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so let me show you." With a flicker Tommy was in his natural form, roughly the same size as Adam, with his jeans looking like capris and his hoodie fitting much tighter against his skin. His hair fell like a celestial waterfall of metal down his back and when he finally got the guts to look at Adam he saw wide, searching blue eyes.

Adam released Tommy's hand slowly almost as if to convey that it wasn't because he was scared, but because he wanted to touch Tommy's face. That gentle hand brushed his cheek and then a stray strand of silvery hair. "Okay, so this is kinda awesome, like a fucking Ziggy Stardust moment." Adam continued to run his fingers over any exposed skin on Tommy that he could reach until he turned up to look him in the eye once more. "Can I, Tommy can I kiss you?"

Tommy nodded, allowing Adam to softly brush their lips together for a moment. When Adam pulled away he stood and pulled Tommy's now larger form against him. Tommy was shocked to feel Adam's erection pressing into his belly. "This arouses you?" Tommy's voice was deeper in his Zar form and muddled with his singsong accent.

"This is like every one of my childhood fantasies, well, except now it's more about sex and less to do with wanting to ride on a spaceship into the stars to be with the aliens," Adam replied before capturing Tommy's lips again. Of all the reactions he'd imagined from Adam, this definitely wasn't one of them.

After Adam finally broke the kiss, Tommy returned to the stool and indicated for Adam to sit as well. "Adam…" he sighed before flashing into his human form again. Adam actually looked disappointed, but this was something Tommy wanted to tell him as the human Adam had known for the past several years and not the alien that he'd just met, even though they were the same person. Tommy bit his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed at it for several moments before taking Adam's hand. "Adam, that's not all. I needed to talk to you about what happened that night. The condom…if not for that fucking condom breaking we wouldn't be having this discussion right now."

"Are you… did I make you sick?" Adam's brow furrowed and Tommy knew he was thinking back to the earlier incident in the bathroom after lunch.

"Not exactly…" Tommy trailed off, feeling his palm become clammy in Adam's hand.

"Not exactly? I mean it's either yes or no… or… well I guess with you not being human… well… I mean what did I give you? Is there something in human come that made you sick?"

Tommy would have laughed at Adam's train of thought had his throat not felt like it was closing in. It took one more shaky breath before he could finally speak again, "I'm… shit. Adam, I'm pregnant."

Adam's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he immediately looked down to Tommy's stomach. "How do you… I mean how can you… I mean uhh…" The blood drained from his face and he became even paler than usual.

"The males on our planet can conceive, and I would have told you when the condom broke. I just wasn't sure if I could conceive with a human, but that's why I've been acting so weird. I took a test, it was positive. That's why I dropped the phone earlier Adam. Fuck I'm so sorry, I know you didn't sign up for this."

"A test?" Adam inquired. "Oh a pregnancy test, but just one… I mean it could've been wrong…right?"

Tommy just shook his head as he pulled his hoodie over it. He stood up straight and ran his hand over the barely there bump. "I'm sure Adam. The Zar tend to lactate early in pregnancy, and in my Zar form I'm already producing milk. I wanted you to see this in my human form because it's more noticeable. Our kind's gestational period is only six months, and since I'm roughly six weeks pregnant and I'm already showing, we could be having a baby in as little as eighteen weeks. I don't know though, maybe more since the baby will be half human."

Adam reached out to run a hand over the swell of Tommy's stomach and then jerked back quickly. "Anything else?"

"Tonight after you got here I lost my human form and couldn't get it back, it's not gonna be safe for me to be in the band. I presume since it just started today it will stop once the baby's born, but I can't accidentally expose myself to humans."

Adam was in shock; Tommy could tell by the glazed over look, but something else seemed to spark behind his eyes with Tommy's words. "When the baby's born?"

Tommy knew what Adam was asking, and he was almost certain this would be the straw that broke the camel's back. "We birth like females, contractions, pain, and then finally the baby will maneuver down the birth canal. In Zar males it only opens at the time of birth."

Adam blinked and seemed to think for one more moment before he asked, "Opens where?"

"Umm well, from what I've heard of males birthing on Zurran, our testes retreat to signal that birth is near, and the opening appears just behind the area that they vacate."

These words seemed to break whatever spell Adam was under and he winced, his eyes darting from Tommy's face to his bared abdomen. "I can't… that's all?"

Tommy nodded.

"Tommy I can't… I don't even know… I've gotta go." He stood up and brushed his hand over Tommy's cheek. "I won't tell anyone… I'll tell the band and management you've come down with the flu or something until you have time to call them and give your resignation. I… I just need some time to think about it, okay? I mean I'm not mad or anything, but my male bass player is preggo with my baby. Not something I saw coming," Adam rambled, each set of words coming faster than the last.

"Thanks for hearing me out, and tell the band I'm sorry."

"Will do. I'll umm… I'll call you… can't tell you when, but I promise I'll call you." Adam quickly fished his car keys from his back pocket and Tommy watched as the love of his life walked out the door.

He was consumed with a feeling of helplessness until a small flitter of movement brought his eyes down to his stomach. He couldn't help but smile, now convinced that he was feeling the child, a babe that was apparently linked to his emotions. It made him wonder how this connection would work and if it would get stronger as the baby grew.


	3. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ It made him wonder how this connection would work and if it would get stronger as the baby grew. _
> 
> Tommy was eight weeks pregnant and it had been two weeks since Adam stumbled from his kitchen. He was quite the mess. The term 'morning sickness' made him want to throw things except he didn't have the energy. When he wasn't vomiting the contents of his stomach, he was eating some disgustingly healthy concoction that his body just had to have. But since he kept revisiting food with his head in the toilet bowl, Tommy was constantly trying to find something else to satisfy and settle his stomach. In addition to either eating or hacking up his guts, Tommy slept. It was so unusual to spend his days in such a blur that most of the time he had no idea what day it was. The only indication was the calendar on his phone that alerted him of a week's passing, because at this point there was no way he could mentally keep up with how far along he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_ It made him wonder how this connection would work and if it would get stronger as the baby grew. _

Tommy was eight weeks pregnant and it had been two weeks since Adam stumbled from his kitchen. He was quite the mess. The term 'morning sickness' made him want to throw things except he didn't have the energy. When he wasn't vomiting the contents of his stomach, he was eating some disgustingly healthy concoction that his body just had to have. But since he kept revisiting food with his head in the toilet bowl, Tommy was constantly trying to find something else to satisfy and settle his stomach. In addition to either eating or hacking up his guts, Tommy slept. It was so unusual to spend his days in such a blur that most of the time he had no idea what day it was. The only indication was the calendar on his phone that alerted him of a week's passing, because at this point there was no way he could mentally keep up with how far along he was.

With each dive of the sun into the horizon Tommy began to realize that he was increasingly aware of the life inside him. The tiny nudges became stronger and sometimes he felt as if the emotions he experienced weren't entirely his. It could have been hours or maybe days ago when he'd first noticed this new little development. He had just lain down in the bed after another round with his stomach when a tiny brush of something below his navel caught his attention and a feeling of wonder soon followed it. His body warmed with a sense of amazement, an emotion he was sure was not his own. Before closing his eyes he smiled and touched the expanding skin of his stomach, projecting his feelings of love there. He knew the baby felt his despair and worry but he also wanted the baby to know that it was loved, that even though it wasn't planned, he or she was wanted.

Tommy's despair was the result of not hearing from Adam except for the occasional text just to make sure he was okay, but he hoped with enough time Adam could wrap his head around this bizarre situation.

Just as Tommy's eyelids became heavy, his cell phone suddenly blared through the silent room. He picked it up without looking at the display, thankful for the moment that his human form was in place. Without it his voice sounded much deeper and would lead to more questions than he had answers for; he knew the caller wouldn't be Adam.

"Tommy Ratliff, you ass, why didn't you tell me you were quitting Adam's band so I could talk you out of it. What the heck are you thinking? This is the sweetest gig ever." _Sweet_ little Chantala's voice chirped sharp and obnoxious in his ear.

Chantala had been one of the first people Tommy met when he settled down in California. She'd taken him under her wing and showed him the ropes. Once he'd gotten the job with Adam's band she went on tour with him as his personal makeup artist. Heaven knows Tommy didn't have a clue how to apply makeup. Painting your face was a human concept that he still didn't understand. The Zar were a naturally beautiful race. You'd never see one of them on the streets wearing eyeliner. _Eyeliner,_ really that should be a torture device as much as it tickled. Chanti always fussed at him because he could barely sit still long enough for her to line one eye before she lost him to a fit of giggles. Let's not even talk about the plucking of the eyebrows. That was still quite a sore subject.

It had been several weeks since he'd really talked with her and he had to presume that one of the band members called her to check on him since he'd been ignoring their phone calls. Three, maybe four days ago he'd called 19E and told them he was quitting due to personal reasons. Since then his cell had become a hotline. He wasn't really sure what possessed him to pick up the phone. Maybe he was just tired of being alone. Maybe another voice would comfort him, but comforting was definitely not what Chantala had in mind, judging by the tone in her voice.

"Tommy?" Her fiery tone hit his ears again.

"I'm here… shit Chanti, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just can't be in the band anymore. I'm going through some personal stuff right now and I just, I can't do it."

"Tommy Joe, are you on drugs?" He heard the accusation in her undertones.

"No," he chuckled weakly. "I just need a break, a few months just to breathe without wondering where the fuck I am when I wake up in another hotel room that looks identical to last one. I want to be able to wake up and know I'm home." _Home._ Funny that he'd really come to think of California as home.

"Adam called, he uhh, he wanted to see if I would stay on and do his makeup for him. He told me you'd quit, but he sounded, I don't know…he sounded kinda sad, Tommy." She was prying.

"He just went through a breakup a few months ago. He's still kinda reeling from it." Tommy lied.

"Oh okay. Hey Tommy boy…listen, if you need me, call me. Sounds like you just need some space."

"Yeah," he sighed into the phone.

"Alright I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too," he replied just before the line went dead.

Tommy started to put the phone down, but before doing so he quickly typed up a text to send to Adam. _Hey man, thanks for keeping Chantala on. I should have talked to her, but really it means a lot to me that you're gonna use her._ He hit send and let the phone drop from his fingers.

Slowly the drowsy feeling consumed him.

…

"Tommy." The sound was a hushed melody at the edge of his consciousness. He was still deep in slumber but that voice tugged at him, willing his eyes to open.

His eyelids fluttered just as he felt the soft touch of fingertips on his cheek, but surely the image that slowly came into view must've been a mirage. That beautiful man couldn't be sitting beside him on his bed.

"Hi." Adam smiled and leaned over to brush a kiss against Tommy's forehead. "You're welcome, Tommy. Chantala shouldn't have to lose her job because of this."

Tommy blinked again and rubbed at his eyes for a minute, then realized that his human form had yet again failed him. Adam didn't seem to mind though, and with the blankets barely covering Tommy's midriff, he was sure Adam knew he wasn't wearing anything underneath. It was Adam's curious glance at his abdomen that caused him to relax slightly. "You're… you're really here? I'm not dreaming?"

"No, my Glitterbaby, you aren't dreaming. I-I've thought a lot about this, I mean us… and the baby. Tommy you know I love you, and I've loved you since we really got to know each other on the first tour, but…" Adam took a deep breath and Tommy winced. He knew there would be a 'but'.

"But what, Adam? I know this doesn't really fit into your lifestyle of touring all the time." Tommy was surprised when Adam laid a warm hand on his tummy, rubbing softly over the bump that was forming.

"But…since Kris and I… well… you know… you were my rock that got me through. The casual dates we had, you never pushed…there were no expectations, and during that time I think I really fell for you."

Tommy was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue, and long about that moment there was a flash. Adam's much larger hand encompassed most of his stomach now and Adam was smiling tenderly. "You know I love you too, Adam."

Adam nodded before continuing. "I think in the past couple weeks what has surprised me the most is how much I've missed you. That and the fact that even though everything you told me was a complete shock, after some time to think about it, deep down I'll be getting what I've always wanted. We'll be a family, Tommy." The wonder in Adam's voice made Tommy warm with happiness.

"You… you wanna be a family?" The joy he felt bubbled through him and a tiny nudge told him that the baby was aware of the events as well. The look on his face must've indicated to Adam that there was something happening that he wasn't a part of.

"Yes, on one condition, but what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" Adam snuggled down to lie next to Tommy, never taking his hand from Tommy's tummy.

"The baby, I think it knows what I'm feeling, and I think sometimes I know what it's feeling. The baby felt my happiness and I felt him or her move. It's been happening every so often. At first I thought I was imagining it," Tommy explained, cuddling into Adam's embrace.

"Isn't it early to be feeling movements?" Adam asked softly.

"I don't think so. Since our pregnancies are shorter, the baby's development is much faster. By now our baby is probably fully formed, although not the form I'm sure you're imagining. Some of my symptoms have been more like human females. The morning sickness seems to be on track with a human gestation, but from the little bit of research I've been able to do online I have to think development-wise…it's more like four months. I know it's hard to comprehend, trust me. I have to use human materials to find what little information might apply to me. It's all hit or miss. I guess that's why I didn't really have any symptoms for the first six weeks. It's confusing, because although I thought I might be pregnant, up until that last band practice I couldn't really define any symptoms for sure because I never knew if I was imagining them. So far the frequent urination has missed me, but I've been so tired recently, and the weird cravings, sheesh. God I'm sorry, this all must be even more confusing to you. Like some fucked up version of a health lesson in alien pregnancy." Tommy laughed, but Adam just nuzzled Tommy's cheek then looked at him seriously.

"I want to know what you're going through, baby. I mean I know I can't change anything, but I want to support you as much as I can," Adam said sincerely.

"I'm just glad you'll be here. Wait, you will be here won't you? You said something about 'one condition'?'"

"Yeah about that. Tommy, I want to you to come home with me. I don't want you to be so far away, and I have plenty of space to set up a nursery and everything. I mean, I know over the next few months I won't always be home, but I want to make it your home, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Adam replied softly before capturing Tommy's lips.

Tommy couldn't tell Adam he'd live with him, but he was sure Adam knew. Lips warred and tongues tangled for several moments until a flash once again brought on Tommy's natural form. This in itself seemed to drive Adam further. Scorching breath on Tommy's neck made him shiver and those beautiful freckled lips traveled down to kiss and then nip against his collarbone. By the time Adam finally moved on, the mark he left behind was rosy even against Tommy's bright fuchsia skin.

Adam kissed lower and Tommy held his breath for a moment when Adam latched onto a sensitive nipple. One tiny nip of teeth caused him to groan but suddenly a very surprised Adam jerked up, sputtering. Tommy cackled, feeling better and more at ease than he had in a while. Adam, however, wasn't so amused. "I told you that we produce milk early in pregnancy."

Adam wiped at the creamy liquid that had dribbled down his chin. He looked at Tommy sheepishly, a tiny flush creeping over his freckled cheeks. "I forgot."

Tommy grinned and ran his fingers through raven locks. The color looked inky against his bright skin and when Adam pushed back, burrowing into the touch, Tommy's body became overwhelmed with warmth. It was a feeling of safety and love that didn't belong to him. He relaxed into the emotions, watching Adam return to the spot just below his nipple. Adam hesitated there for a moment as if contemplating something and Tommy was amused to see Adam return to his nipple. Careful licks and teases sent spikes of pleasure straight to Tommy's cock, which was quickly swelling to its full length against his stomach. It seemed Adam wasn't easily detoured by a mouthful of milk and when he moved to torture and tease the other nipple, Tommy felt as if he would combust.

In the midst of Adam bathing his nipple, Tommy's image flickered. This was new. For several seconds he held his human form, and then went back to his Zar form before flicking back to human again. Adam looked up from Tommy's chest. "Sorry I don't know, it's new to me too," said Tommy.

Adam returned to his task and just as his tongue lapped the sensitive nub, Tommy lost his human form again. Adam seemed content so Tommy didn't try to control it, as if he could at this point. Adam's fingers ran through the soft patch of pink feathers that spread along the middle of Tommy's chest and his mouth continued to journey lower down Tommy's torso.

"Feathers, so soft, shame Chanti can't see these…she'd be trying to pluck you for jewelry making purposes," Adam chuckled against Tommy's skin.

Tommy whined softly as his human image came back in, a slow process that reminded him of a dial on a radio. It was like those stations that you had to mess with to tune them in, fuzzy in the beginning and slowly becoming clearer until you hit it just right. It felt weird, slightly uncomfortable, and that for sure had never happened. But when his human form locked in, something told him that he wouldn't be going back to his natural form anytime soon. One minute Adam's hand was curled in feathers and the next he was brushing the fine hair on Tommy's chest and looking up at Tommy with concern.

"I'm pretty sure it's over for now. I can't explain it, but I feel solid at the moment and I'm okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked as Tommy relaxed deeper into the bed.

"Yeah, positive."

With this small reassurance Adam returned his attentions to Tommy's torso, which was pale in comparison to his natural form. Adam looked content, his mouth brushing against the slightly larger bump. Tommy had never thought his height would make such a difference, but the swell of his belly was definitely more apparent in his shorter state.

"Tommy, you're so gorgeous like this," Adam whispered, his lips sinking lower until they slipped over the head of Tommy's straining cock.

"Oh… fuck," Tommy moaned softly, letting his fingers run through Adam's hair before gripping the silky strands in a lose fist, needing to feel some semblance of control. He felt like he was spinning through a daze of heat and pleasure that centered in his groin. Using his grip he held Adam's head still and thrust his hips, shoving his cock into that warm mouth. Tommy pushed until the head brushed the back of Adam's throat and then his hips faltered. He panted for several moments, losing himself in that deliciously wicked feeling that bloomed and burst through his entire body. All thought was lost when Adam sunk lower of his own accord, his throat relaxing to encompass every inch of Tommy. "Adam, fuck… my… oh…" He couldn't seem to string a coherent sentence together.

Adam moaned around him, squeezing Tommy's balls as he slunk up his shaft until settling those full lips just below the sensitive head. For a moment Adam was stationary. Tommy relaxed his fist, finally letting his hand fall to grasp the sheets when Adam's tongue swirled and tasted, dipping into his slit and making him squirm. Adam's other hand landed on Tommy's hip, a silent command to be still, and then that sinful mouth devoured his cock once again. Over and over Adam repeated the process at a languid, smooth pace until every move he made brought another pitifully desperate sound from the smaller man's lips.

Fingertips crept up Tommy's body, onyx nails a beautiful contrast against Tommy's skin and all too soon a titillating finger was dragging over his bottom lip. The firm touch was a silent inquiry and Tommy conceded, opening his mouth to draw the digit in between his lips. He suckled it hungrily, letting his teeth brush against the sensitive pad on the tip before making sure to generously coat it with saliva. He knew what Adam had in mind, and he burned for the feeling of Adam's finger opening him up.

Adam released his length with a pop and groaned softly when Tommy sucked on his finger for one more second before letting go of the slick digit. "So good, baby," Adam purred and shifted to settle between Tommy's spread thighs.

Tommy could tell just how much this whole little show was affecting Adam but the man never complained, just dove into the task with delight. Tommy wondered for a moment if a man's dick could strangle in tight jeans and he chuckled. The sound was instantly cut short by the swirl of Adam's finger around his hole. Adam circled and played until Tommy was mewling and desperate and then with the slightest pressure, Adam slipped his finger in.

While working that finger from the inside, Adam grasped Tommy around the base, directing Tommy's dick back into his mouth. The dual sensations soon brought Tommy to the edge and he hung there as Adam toyed with his body. The constant switch up of pace and thrusting kept his body thrumming with no release. It seemed to go on forever until Adam moaned deeply and swallowed Tommy down. It was then that the sexy beast curled his finger to press on Tommy's prostate. With each press, Adam contracted his throat and Tommy finally lost it. His hips reared as he writhed desperately into Adam's mouth, screaming while his cock throbbed and released down Adam's welcoming throat.

He went limp and Adam let go of his spent dick, lapping it clean, and then slowly removed that long finger from Tommy's body. Tommy felt almost rubbery. For a brief moment the strange image of Gumby, a character Adam had introduced him to, flit through his mind.

Several minutes passed before he could get his body to cooperate and when he finally managed it, he pulled Adam's larger form up beside him. Tommy's lips captured those of his larger lover and he pressed the heel of his hand against Adam's hard on. Again he was surprised that the zipper hadn't busted out yet. Adam curled into Tommy, his head snuggling into the blonde's neck, his hips thrusting against Tommy's hand. It wasn't long before a hot whimpering breath curled into Tommy's ear as Adam's cock throbbed against his palm, alerting him that the gorgeous man in front of him had come, in those jeans.

Adam's breath finally calmed and he tugged Tommy into his arms. Tommy settled onto his side, his head on Adam's shoulder and his leg thrown over Adam's. It felt right, the perfect fit even with his bump pressed into Adam's body. Just like that he started drifting off, feeling much better about the future.


	4. Beyond the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just like that he started drifting off, feeling much better about the future._
> 
> Oh the difference a month made. Within four weeks he'd moved into Adam's place and together they had designed a nursery for the little one. Tommy was now convinced it was a girl, though he couldn't really explain why. Once the design was finished Adam had hired a company to come in and paint. He'd kept Tommy as far away from the soon-to-be nursery as possible, assuring him that he wanted it to be a surprise. Along with that, being around the humans Adam hired wasn't such a great idea. Tommy's form had been switching without warning and although he hadn't flickered back and forth in sequence anymore, he couldn't take the chance of exposing himself to people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_Just like that he started drifting off, feeling much better about the future._

Oh the difference a month made. Within four weeks he'd moved into Adam's place and together they had designed a nursery for the little one. Tommy was now convinced it was a girl, though he couldn't really explain why. Once the design was finished Adam had hired a company to come in and paint. He'd kept Tommy as far away from the soon-to-be nursery as possible, assuring him that he wanted it to be a surprise. Along with that, being around the humans Adam hired wasn't such a great idea. Tommy's form had been switching without warning and although he hadn't flickered back and forth in sequence anymore, he couldn't take the chance of exposing himself to people.

This was what kept him in bed most days, sleeping or eating the stash of fruits and veggies he'd started storing in their room. The morning sickness had dissipated about a week ago and since then he felt much better, only fatigued from carrying around the extra weight.

Three months pregnant, but by human standards Tommy roughly estimated that he looked about five months. The round globe of his stomach was the only place he noticed a significant change in his figure, if you could ignore the slight swelling of his pecs. He'd taken to wearing Adam's shirts since his own now stretched tight over the bump and made him feel confined. Funnily enough, his low-rise skinny jeans still fit him like a glove, much to Adam's amusement.

As Tommy's belly expanded the small flutters felt more like something was brushing firmly up against his skin from the inside, almost as if the baby was letting him know that 'she', he presumed, was okay. Without prenatal care, he'd relied on reading and studying anything he could get his hands on about pregnancy and the impending delivery. Some of it was irrelevant he'd discovered, but some of it gave him the courage to trust his own instincts and that gut feeling told him that the baby was fine.

The discomfort he'd noticed in his hips alerted him to his body beginning to prepare for the baby's arrival, and the slow waddle he'd adopted had more to do with his hips arranging themselves for the birth more than the extra weight around his middle. He'd also read that occasionally woman lost their sex drive during pregnancy. Tommy presumed that must not apply to the Zar or maybe it was just being around Adam and the fact that anytime Tommy lost his human form, Adam pounced.

…

Today was one of the few days Adam had gotten free in several weeks. The two men sat on the overstuffed couch watching True Blood because Adam just _had_ to catch up on it when he had a free moment. Tommy didn't mind, not when he was settled with his back against Adam's broad chest, his ass nestled between Adam's spread thighs and Adam's arms curled around him. Their fingers were laced together on each side of Tommy's stomach.

Tommy wasn't so much into the show but with his head resting on Adam's shoulder, he closed his eyes letting the gentle hum of the air conditioning drown out the sound of the TV in his head. His body was relaxed, his mind muddling over the unlikely events that led him here. The baby could sense how calm his body and mind were, and what seemed like a touch a few days ago now felt like an impatient foot tapping at the top of his stomach.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his tummy. His human form had held for the past three days, so his skin was pale and showed the slight beginnings of stretch marks. He untangled his left hand from Adam's and pressed it against the spot where the movement was coming from, surprised to feel his abdomen shift underneath his hand. When he gasped Adam jumped, startled.

"You okay?" Adam murmured into his ear.

"Yeah umm, just gimmie your hand." Tommy again threaded his fingers with Adam's and then guided the larger hand to the top of his stomach. He pressed down on Adam's hand gently and when he felt the larger man's chest heave, he smiled.

"Is that…" Adam asked, nuzzling his cheek against Tommy's.

"Yeah, that's her, seems like she might be a dancer," Tommy giggled as he relaxed back into Adam's embrace.

"Wait a minute, her?" Adam's voice brushed the back of Tommy neck before he placed a soft kiss against it.

"Shit, I… I just get the feeling it's a girl so I've been referring to the baby as her." Tommy shifted in Adam's arms until he could look at those sparkling blue eyes.

"A little girl." Adam said dreamily.

…

Less than a week had passed since Adam's time off and Tommy was spending his day in their bedroom. The people working on the nursery were there, Adam was at the studio, and something was making Tommy's skin crawl. He couldn't really define it and with human skin he wasn't really sure what to make of it. The baby was active and he'd had lunch, but something still felt off.

He heard the front door downstairs open and shut and cars pulling out of the drive indicating the workers were gone for the day. He got up and checked the window just as the last car drove through the gate.

Tommy was still anxious and when he turned from the window he felt like his belly was being squeezed tightly. He let out a slow breath and braced a hand against his lower abdomen. It felt rigid and hard underneath his fingers and the pain centered in the middle and radiated downward. A Braxton-hicks contraction, fuck he'd read about those. He panted for a moment, clutching the bureau by the window. It only lasted maybe a minute, but he could feel the beads of sweat that sprouted on the back of his neck. He groaned softly when the muscles finally loosened under his palm, then released the bureau and brushed a hand through his fringe. Slowly he made his way back to the bed and curled up on his side, hoping with all hopes that Adam would be home soon.

He yawned drowsily and stretched as far as he could before relaxing into the sheets. The sun hung heavy on the horizon outside the window as it painted the skies with hues of golden orange and cotton candy pink. The room felt slightly stuffy so he pulled the shirt over his head and breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air brushing over his exposed skin. The earlier pain was now a distant memory and he shuffled, his toes burying in the thick carpet, until he reached the chilled hardwood in the hall. The house was quiet other than the sound of his feet padding down the steps and the whir of air being circulated by the air conditioning. When Tommy finally made it to the kitchen he pulled a container of strawberries and a can of V8 from the fridge. He deposited his findings on the counter and somehow managed to hoist himself onto the barstool without tipping over. Satisfied with his bounty he popped the tab on the V8 and hummed with contentment when the biting flavor of the juice hit his tongue.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd taken so much joy from food as he had in the past three months. Sure burritos had been his earthly addiction, but when he sat the juice down and popped a succulently sweet strawberry into his mouth, all bets were off. The strawberry won as the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

He heard Adam's car pull into the driveway, the door open and shut, and finally the sound of the doorknob rattling.

"Hi baby," Tommy called out. "I'm in the kitchen."

Adam's footsteps approached and when he appeared in the doorway, Tommy grinned and carefully lowered his feet to the floor. He met Adam halfway and was soon wrapped in those strong arms, which were very warm against his bare back.

"Mmm, Tommy." Adam pressed a kiss into his hair. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling pretty good, but had my first 'practice' contraction today, kinda hurt." Tommy pressed as much of his torso as he could against Adam's body; very happy his lover was finally home.

"Fuck, I wish I had been here."

"It's alright, you have a job to do."

"Yeah, about that, I have some good news and some bad news."

Tommy felt his heart jump into his throat. "How bad?"

"How about we start with the good news?"

"Okay fine, what's the good news?"

Adam didn't reply, just grabbed Tommy's hand and led him up the stairs to the door of the nursery. "I got a voicemail message from the guy I hired to complete the baby's room that they'd finished early." Adam grinned from ear to ear. "Now close your eyes."

Tommy obeyed, heard the click of the door opening and then felt Adam's hand gripping his. Adam guided him forward. Tommy's toes sunk into fluffy carpet and he took a deep breath. "Can I open them now?"

"Yeah." Adam's voice was filled with childlike excitement.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and took in the heavenly sight before him. The powder blue walls sparkled with hundreds of yellow and gold stars, the crib's sheets had a beautiful celestial pattern, and everywhere he looked there was something else that made his jaw drop. Adam's eyes were focused on his when Tommy finally looked at him and he could see that Adam was dying to show him something.

"Go on then," Tommy laughed.

Adam nearly skipped over to the crib and wound up the mobile of the solar system, clapping his hand together when the tune began to play. Tommy couldn't believe it.

"How much did you pay to have your acoustic cover of Starlight rigged into that mobile? No wait, nevermind, I don't wanna know." He walked over to the window and brushed a hand over the pale yellow curtain. The room was perfect. He drifted to the chest of drawers, the same pale shade as the curtains, that had been situated beside the closet door. He opened the top drawer and found blankets of every shade, shut it, and checked the rest. Clothing, diapers, bibs; every drawer was bulging with something else for the tiny new addition.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked finally.

"Adam, it's perfect, she'll sleep beyond the sky in a bed of stars." Tommy smiled as a feeling of contentment washed over him from the little one. It had taken some getting used to, but now her emotions mixed with his and left him feeling high on life. "Next question is how full is the closet?" He looked at Adam and the sheepish expression confirmed his suspicions that it too was packed to the brim with supplies.

"It's all stuff we'll use, promise and I may or may not have installed a car seat in your car. I couldn't explain just yet why it was in mine, but I want to be prepared, because well..."

"The bad news right?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "I have to go on a promo tour for the album."

"How long?" Tommy groaned, running his fingers through his hair as frustration boiled through him. A flash through the room and again he looked like he was wearing Capri pants. The skin of his tummy was a deeper pink than the rest of him and made an interesting contrast to the stonewashed skinny jeans, which somehow still fit his slender hips.

"I'm sorry baby, like almost three months, and I can't get out of it. I already tried." Adam slunk over like a punished pup, looking very sad, and Tommy let himself be folded into Adam's embrace. He was nearly the same height as Adam in this form so he wrapped his arms tightly around Adam's neck. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat before he could speak. "You'll be back in time right?"

"Oh gods I hope so. I mean you said yourself it could be longer than six months since she's half human." Adam tried to sound positive.

Tommy cast his gaze down to the deep blue carpet. "But you know that the baby has been developing more like my kind." His throat tightened again as he attempted to fight the tears that were warring to escape from his eyes. "I can't do this alone," he whispered. One solemn tear trailed down his cheek before Adam used a finger under his chin to bring them eye-to-eye.

Adam brushed a thumb against his cheek and those azure eyes were intense with something Tommy couldn't quite place. "I'll get back to you before it's time," Adam vowed. "The promos are west coast, all within six hours from here from what I was told, so if you feel the slightest twinge while I'm gone call me, okay?"

"Adam, my body is already prepping itself. I'm not calling you unless I think the labor has started, until the contractions are consistent. In the last weeks of pregnancy contractions can come and go, and judging by the fact my body tested itself with one today and then it went away, I refuse to drag you home for nothing. I trust my instincts honey, and I need you to as well."

"I do, I just don't want to miss it."

"We'll make it work."

Adam caressed Tommy's stomach and then sank to his knees in front of Tommy, kissing the bump before laying his head there.

Tommy smiled at the sweet sight, Adam's dark hair tickling his belly. "Now you listen to me little girl. Daddy's gotta work and be away from your Mommy for a while so I need you to stay in there until I get home. I don't want to miss your grand entrance and your Mommy doesn't want to be alone when you arrive. Are you listening to me?" For a couple of seconds, silence filled the room until Tommy felt a kick that landed against Adam's cheekbone. Adam was startled for a moment and then he started to laugh.

"Well I think she was listening," Tommy snorted.

"Cheeky lil miss isn't she?" Was Adam's reply before returning to his feet.

"She's got spunk just like you."

"Spunk eh? I'll show you spunk." Tommy was surprised when Adam scooped him up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. The lusty look told him everything he needed to know. Adam took advantage of his alien form at any point he could, not that Tommy minded.

Adam tugged off Tommy's jeans and quickly divested his own body of clothing. Tommy watched, half-lidded, as Adam grabbed the lube and when those slick fingers thrust inside him it was all he could do not to melt into the bed. All too soon Adam removed his fingers and used the excess lube on them to prep his cock before pressing it against Tommy's hole. They'd stopped using a condom when Tommy moved in.

Sex had become a complicated puzzle with Tommy on his back since his belly had expanded, but if he put his legs over Adam's shoulders it worked. This was the fun part. In alien form Tommy could still manage to be rolled up and breathe, so when he lifted his hips from the bed Adam pushed in and he panted. Adam's fingers digging into his thigh kept him grounded. Slowly that beautiful cock moved in and out of his slick heat, causing pleasure to creep up his spine. Adam was careful not to put his weight on the baby so the pace stayed languid and slow.

Tommy wrapped his fingers around his own length, moans leaving his lips when Adam brushed his spot. Faster he worked himself, Adam sinking deeper with each thrust until Tommy felt like his head would blow off at any minute.

Tommy wasn't sure how Adam did it but with one sharp snap of the hips, he hit Tommy's spot just right, tipping him over the edge and making his toes curl. Tommy moaned and squeezed his cock tightly as it spilled over his belly. His whole body throbbed with the force of his orgasm and the tensing of his muscles drew Adam to the brink. He watched Adam fall apart, watched him gasp, his mouth wide and his eyes clenching as with one last thrust he came. Adam's body went limp, but thankfully he had enough presence of mind to roll to the side to keep from landing on Tommy.

Tommy cuddled against Adam, his body thrumming with the post-orgasm endorphins. He faded into his human form, his smaller body fitting against Adam until he was again seized by discomfort. He whined low in his throat, put one hand to his belly and clutched Adam's arm with the other. "Another one," he panted, then removed his hand. Adam shifted until his palm rested on Tommy's lower abdomen. "Feel how tight those muscles are?" said Tommy, curling in on himself a little.

Adam began to touch and rub the area soothingly. "Shh, it's okay baby, breathe for me, nice slow deep breaths." Adam's words were comforting and his gentle hand caused some of the pain radiating from Tommy's middle to dissipate. He took several deep breaths during the next couple of minutes until the pain finally ebbed.

He relaxed back into Adam's arms. "That one was longer."

"But did it hurt as much?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment. "No, I guess it was less of a shock this time. The first time took me off guard, and you, you helped me get through it. Adam, what am I going to do for three months without you?"


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Adam, what am I going to do for three months without you?"_
> 
> After two months of Adam's being gone and at five months pregnant Tommy was almost at his wits end. His ever-expanding stomach was both a blessing and a curse. Thus far his form changing had become more frequent. Along with that, random contractions seemed to plague him at least once every few days if not more. But his favorite part? Peeing every five minutes. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't take him ten minutes to waddle to the bathroom. By the time he made it there his eyeballs were floating, but when he unzipped to pee, half the time it was just a minute dribble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_"Adam, what am I going to do for three months without you?"_

After two months of Adam's being gone and at five months pregnant Tommy was almost at his wits end. His ever-expanding stomach was both a blessing and a curse. Thus far his form changing had become more frequent. Along with that, random contractions seemed to plague him at least once every few days if not more. But his favorite part? Peeing every five minutes. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't take him ten minutes to waddle to the bathroom. By the time he made it there his eyeballs were floating, but when he unzipped to pee, half the time it was just a minute dribble.

Tommy had also quickly discovered that sleeping comfortably was no longer an option. He was still just as prone to sleeping as before, but couldn't find a position that didn't make his back hurt. In desperation he'd ordered a huge overstuffed body pillow online. It was long enough to accommodate his body in either form and while using it to support his belly helped, having his arms wrapped around fluff and not the man he loved meant that he stayed tired and irritable.

On the flip side he had moments of perfection, absolute complete contentment. Late night wars with sleeplessness would lead to him lying propped up on several pillows and watching his stomach intently. He was amazed that over the past couple of weeks he could occasionally see his little girl's movements along with feeling them. It was on one of those nights when his entire tummy rolled like a wave in the ocean and from the inside he could feel her shifting, getting comfortable. Once she calmed, Tommy felt her frustration and could no longer lie still. When he stood he felt more pressure in his pelvis. The morning after he also noticed that he could breathe easier and the baby's movements felt lower; she had dropped lower into his pelvis, yet another step closer to her arrival.

…

"Hey, Tommy, how are you baby?"

Adam's voice lulled Tommy, causing him to feel a tad better even though he missed Adam like crazy. "Tired, huge, and sick of peeing," Tommy moaned.

"Sorry, baby, how's our little one doing?"

"Aside from the summersault the other night that I told you about, and the fact that I feel like she just might fall out any minute, she's content."

"Take a picture for me and text it to me later? I miss you so much."

"Of course, Adam, even though I have no idea why you want to see me like this and you know I miss you too."

"Because you're fucking beautiful, and glowing, and god I can't wait to get home."

"About that, when will you be home?"

"Yeah… about that."

Tommy could hear Adam's wince through the line. "Fuck Adam, what now?"

"Umm they added one more date, they said almost three months, well yeah now it's just a little bit more than three total. I'll be home in five weeks, but all you have to do is call and I'll come running, you know that."

"If I'm still pregnant in five weeks time… I don't even want to think about it, in human form I already look like I'm about to pop."

"Speaking of, how are you holding up in that regards?"

He knew Adam couldn't flat out ask if he was still going back and forth between forms. "Yeah well the past four days or so I've been human… I expect I'll change sometime soon… but I don't even know anymore. It doesn't seem to have much of a pattern… I just hate not being able to control it."

"I know, but hey, after the baby gets here it'll go back to normal."

"I hope," Tommy sighed, worried that even after she arrived he wouldn't be able to go out anymore for fear he would change unexpectedly.

"It will, you gotta believe it will."

"I know."

"Tommy, I gotta go, I have an interview I've got to get to, but please text me a picture?"

"Yeah, I will, promise. Love you, Adam."

"Love you too, Glitterbaby."

Tommy laid down the phone, wallowing in his emotions for a moment. He missed Adam desperately, and going through this alone was almost complete madness. In that moment he wondered if his own mother would have been happy for him. He'd lost her when he was three to a sickness brought from a different planet that had plagued his own. His father had raised him but was never the same after his wife passed. Tommy's thoughts were cut short when a familiar pain encompassed him. He did his best to relax into the couch as the muscles in his abdomen drew tight. He breathed slow, deliberate breaths until the feeling passed.

Finally he hauled himself up, grabbed his cell and moseyed up the stairs to their bathroom. He could've easily used the downstairs one, but the vanity lighting in master bathroom made for a clearer picture. He raised Adam's Queen shirt to expose his stomach, shuffling through his phone until he placed it on the camera setting. Tommy turned to the side so Adam would get the profile of how big his belly had gotten and turned his head to look in the mirror. With a small smile he clicked the photo, checked the image, then texted it to Adam's phone.

He gazed in the mirror once more and just as he was about to walk away he felt his form slipping. He looked back and saw that his Zar form had returned. The change must've irritated his body because before he could leave the bathroom, another contraction started. Tommy went to sit down on the toilet lid, no longer able to stand and curled in on himself, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. It'd only been maybe fifteen minutes since the last one, and as he panted he felt the prickles of fear spark along his skin. This was the closest together he'd had them, but this one felt the same as all the others. This rationalization calmed him enough to get through the contraction, and then he got up and headed to the kitchen to fix his dinner.

After his meal Tommy settled down on the couch, the sound of the TV chattering in the background keeping him company. He was lonely, he admitted it, but couldn't do much about it right now. Even if he wanted to call someone, his voice in this form was a dead giveaway that something was off. When his phone signaled a text message, he wasn't sure if he felt elated or even more isolated.

_You're so sexy, something about the fact I know you're carrying our child makes you even more attractive to me. Guess it really is a base instinct for a man to want to protect and worship his pregnant mate because all I can think of right now is holding you in my arms._

Tommy beamed. It wasn't often Adam took the time to type out a text message that wasn't chat speak. His heart swelled as he read Adam's words, and somehow at the same time he felt so empty. He hit 'reply,' but sat for a moment and thought about what he wanted to say. So many things came to his mind, and yet only one thing seemed important.

_I love you please hurry home. I miss you beside me, in our bed; I miss your arms around me. I don't think I can make it until you get home._

He sighed, hit 'send' and let his last connection to the outside world slip from between his fingers. Tommy was overwhelmed by what he knew was coming, but felt more terrified by the fact that he'd be facing it alone. Five weeks felt like a lifetime. He rubbed a hand over his bump, hoping that she knew to hang in there for a little while longer. He couldn't imagine how huge he would be in five weeks time and stopped his mind before he tried to envision it. He didn't want to know because as it was in his Zar form, the skin of his expanding belly was becoming more rose than fuchsia. He raised his shirt in time to see his skin swell with a kick, and it broke the tension he felt.

"Are you trying to tell me to relax little girl?" His voice was soft as he touched his bump. With his question he felt several more kicks around the top of his belly. "I guess that's a yes," he laughed.

Tommy hated the idea of losing this connection with her. Sure, being able to hold her would be amazing, but this intimate link between them would be lost. He reveled in the thought of her touching him from the inside for several more moments, his eyes focusing on his now non-existent navel. Having a navel again might be worth losing the bump. Maybe.

His phone buzzed again and he reached down to check it.

_I love you too, and I'll be home before you know it._

"I hope so," Tommy mumbled as he rocked back and forth several times, finally gaining enough momentum to hoist himself from the couch. He ambled to the bathroom, relieved himself, washed his hands, and then began his trek up the stairs. He swore if it weren't for the fact he needed sustenance, he would never go down stairs at all, but alas food was important.

He made it to their bedroom, stripped his clothing, and just as he settled back onto the bed he felt his image slide. "Human again? Alright then." With much difficulty he managed to flip onto his side, suddenly sympathizing with beached whales. A little more wiggling to get cozy caused his arm to brush his chest. "Oww." He pressed his fingers into his pec. It was swollen and tender. He'd been lactating in his Zar form for quite some time but hadn't noticed it in his human form until tonight. Tommy touched a particularly sensitive spot and looked down to see a pearl of liquid forming on his nipple. "Lovely," he muttered before continuing his attempt at getting comfy. He tucked his body pillow under his stomach; the lower half settled between his thighs as he hugged the upper half.

His exhaustion must've finally caught up with him because when he finally got his body situated, he was able to fall asleep almost immediately.

…

Tommy knew it was a dream. His human abdomen was flat and toned, Adam was there, and he knew he didn't want to wake up. Their nude bodies lay entangled in the sheets, their sleep warmed skin pressing together perfectly. In the dream Tommy could see himself sliding down Adam's body, worshiping every last freckle on Adam's broad chest. The sheets moved with him so by the time he'd settled himself between Adam's thighs, only Adam's legs and his own lower half were still shrouded by the fabric.

Tommy was delighted to see his raven-haired lover's eyes on him, watching. He gave a sinful smirk before dipping his head to lick a long stripe up the deliciously hard cock in front of him. He felt a shiver rock Adam's body and decided he was going to try that one again. Another long lick with much the same response and he finally focused his attention on the leaking head. Tommy grasped Adam's shaft loosely in his fingers and proceeded to lick the head like the tastiest lollipop ever. Adam groaned and Tommy took that as encouragement, delving his tongue into the slit and tasting the salty bite.

"Please, Tommy please, suck me," Adam panted. "Take me in your mouth."

Tommy smirked; he'd always loved to hear Adam sound completely gone. This was no exception and when he caught the larger man's eyes, he batted his lashes and gave him a wicked grin.

"No games, please Tommy, you know what it does to me when you decide to have me for breakfast. As if morning wood isn't bad enough you have to encourage it, so please… god please take care of it. Make me cum," Adam pleaded.

Yes, Adam knew Tommy wanted to hear him beg and plead. Such a pretty words falling from pouty lips, eyes the color of the ocean swimming with lust and need, gods he was gorgeous and he knew Tommy couldn't refuse him.

"Mmm, so fucking hot when you beg for it," Tommy murmured against the tender flesh of Adam's hard on. He held his gaze with Adam's, opened wide, and guided that beautiful length between his lips. Adam's hips jerked up. Tommy braced them with his hands and slid slowly down, his tongue laving the underside of Adam's cock.

Long fingers in Tommy's hair made his eyes flutter and Adam gave him a smirk, using the grip to pull Tommy's head further down and then back up, creating his own rhythm. Tommy relaxed into it letting himself be guided and when the head of Adam's cock bumped the back of his throat, he took a deep breath then swallowed. Adam's fingers loosened and Tommy's head sunk further down until his nose was brushing against a groomed strip of auburn pubic hair. He loved the fact that while Adam spent all day dying the hair on his head, the rest that dusted his form was either strawberry blond from the sun or auburn in places the rays didn't reach. He used a finger to trace the trail of hair from Adam's naval down to his own mouth, and then rose slowly until just the tip remained between his lips.

Tommy's erection ached where it was trapped between the bed and his belly. He ground into the bed, mimicking the rhythm he set on Adam's cock. The slow slide of his lips over Adam's heated flesh and his own hips driving into the bed made him moan around Adam's thickness. Adam laced his fingers into Tommy's hair and gripped tightly, holding him in place. Tommy let go of Adam's hips, the delicious pain in his scalp shooting down his body, and just as he swallowed once more he felt his lover tense and Adam's length throb. A final thrust of his hips and he too found release as Adam's hot seed left a bitter flavor on his tongue.

…

Tommy woke up panting, his skin sticky with sweat and the sheets clinging to him. His body thrummed with need and he was so close that he knew the minute he touched himself he'd come.

The dream had been so vivid and it still lingered at the edge of his consciousness as he tried to kick out of the sheets. The thin linen brushed over his aching flesh, his hips thrust forward and he came hard, gasping and whimpering into the darkness, rope after rope of thick come pelting his swollen abdomen.

Tommy trembled, his body still tingling with pleasure when he finally managed to dislodge himself from the sheets. He scooted until he could plant his feet onto the floor and turned on the lamp. The warm glow cast enough light to reveal the rumpled mess of the bed. He raked a hand through his hair, looked back to the bed in disgust and then padded to the bathroom to shower.

…

The warm water running over his skin felt like heaven. Tommy stood there for several moments just letting it sink in before grabbing a washcloth and squeezing some soap onto its drenched center. He inhaled the scent of leather as it permeated his nose; its rich odor soothed him while he lathered his body, taking extra time to lovingly clean his bump. Afterwards Tommy stepped back under the spray and watched the suds slide down his body and into the drain.

He snatched the shampoo from the shower caddy and squirted a generous amount of the smooth green substance into his palm. The scent of apples wrapped around him and he scrubbed his fingers through his wet hair. When it was sufficiently lathered he smoothed his hair back with his hands and rinsed the suds away.

Just as he bent to turn off the water Tommy felt his abdomen tighten. He held his position, his eyes focused on his toes while the warm spray beat on his lower back and his arm curled under, supporting his bump. The heat from the spray soothed his body and as quickly the pain had came on it was suddenly gone.

"Gonna have to remember that," he said to the walls.

He turned the water off, stood back up straight and rubbed his stomach, the skin now marred with rose-colored stretch marks. They were raised and felt rougher underneath his fingertips than the surrounding skin. "You better be glad you're worth it." The words were directed to his bump.

He grabbed his towel from the rack and took his time drying his hair and the rivulets of water that were tracing patterns down his body. When he finally dropped the towel to the floor and stepped out of the shower he felt like a new person. He was still amazed how much better he felt when he was clean.

…

After much effort Tommy managed to strip the bed. Somehow he was able to get the clean fitted sheet on the bed before collapsing onto it breathless. His eyes were about to drifted shut when his ringtone blared through the silence of the night. He peeked at the alarm clock; the time display read nearly four in the morning, and he picked up the phone.

"Hi, baby." His words sounded slightly slurred.

"Tommy, did I wake you?" Adam asked, his voice soft.

"No, I uhh… I've been awake a little while… had a dream about you… woke up hot and sweaty… erm… had to grab a shower and change the sheets. Just finished maybe ten minutes ago. Well, not finished exactly… I managed to get the fitted sheet on before collapsing. It just wore me out."

"A dream? I wish I would have been there to make the bed for you."

"Yeah, it was _nice_ and it's okay, I got it done. I can still do for myself Adam, it just takes me a little longer," he laughed.

"I'm sure it does, and if you're dreaming about me at least I know you haven't forgot about me." Tommy knew Adam was joking just by the tone in his voice.

"Nah, definitely not forgetting you anytime soon, but it's late. Why are you still up? I'm sure you probably have some interview in a few short hours."

"I do, but I missed you. I'm lonely without you lying beside me. I guess I just wanted to call and say that I love you."

"Me too baby, me too, and you know I love you so much." Before Tommy could say anything else he felt a foot jab at his rib. "And I think she just agreed with me. She knows you aren't here too, she can feel it."

Tommy heard Adam's broken sigh. "Soon, I'll be home soon. I don't want to ever hang up, but I guess I better go and try to sleep before my wakeup call."

"Alright, sleep well, and we love you." She was projecting her feelings for her father into him and he smiled as he was consumed with love and trust.

"We?"

"Yeah she's doing it again." Tommy smiled and brushed his abdomen.

"I can't imagine how it must feel, but you know I love you both, and I'll see you soon."

"Soon," Tommy parroted, and then the line went quiet.


	6. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Soon," Tommy parroted, and then the line went quiet._
> 
> A little more than a month later Tommy was pretty sure he was indeed a beached whale. His back ached, and he didn't think he'd slept but three hours in the past four days. He'd spent the majority of his time wandering restlessly through the house, cleaning and disinfecting everything he could get his hands on. In the few moments he chose to sit, he slid down the wall in the nursery. It felt like Zen to just be there looking at all of the work that had been put into this space for the little girl that nudged him while he took it all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_"Soon," Tommy parroted, and then the line went quiet._

A little more than a month later Tommy was pretty sure he was indeed a beached whale. His back ached, and he didn't think he'd slept but three hours in the past four days. He'd spent the majority of his time wandering restlessly through the house, cleaning and disinfecting everything he could get his hands on. In the few moments he chose to sit, he slid down the wall in the nursery. It felt like Zen to just be there looking at all of the work that had been put into this space for the little girl that nudged him while he took it all in.

The past week or so she'd been moving less and in her stillness, Tommy's need to move seemed to increase. The less she stirred the more he was aware that the time was near. He did anything and everything in his power to distract himself from it. He knew it wouldn't be long and Adam wasn't due to be home for another few days. As if to confirm his fears Tommy felt a tightening in his belly and he slumped over as much as he could in this position, with his hands pressed into the carpet and head bowed.

Right there in what was going to be the baby's space, Tommy broke. He felt so fatigued and even more tired of the contractions that plagued his body. In frustration and desperation for it to be over, a few tears welled in his eyes. The strong play of emotions sent his body into alien form. "Figures," he groaned, shifting until he was on his hands and knees. He loved sitting on the floor with the wall bracing his back, but he always forgot how difficult it was to get up after he'd managed to get down there.

With his hands planted on the floor parallel to his shoulders and his knees slightly spread, Tommy froze for a moment. The weight of his bump made his back arch, causing his belly to sag even closer to the floor. He curled in on himself and was delighted at the slight burn and stretch of his underused muscles. For several minutes Tommy repeated the movements. When he finally decided to get to his feet he felt at ease, and after almost twenty-four hours of being awake he felt drowsy.

The sun was still bright in their room. It was early, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

…

Tommy wasn't sure what had woken him, but when he opened his eyes the room was dark and he could see a sliver of a moon outside the window. With the night draped around him he laid quietly, wondering exactly what had disturbed his sleep.

His arms were still wrapped around his body pillow, clutching it to his chest even though he was on his back. It must've made for a hilarious sight. He could imagine it probably looked as if there was another body laid over his own. Tommy wished it were the case; the bed felt dreadfully empty without Adam.

A surge of joy suddenly consumed him and he wondered what could've provoked such happiness from his daughter. He felt her dancing inside him and rolled carefully from the bed, her movements a reminder that he had to piss like a racehorse. It wasn't until he reached the bathroom door that he realized it was closed, and he surely didn't remember shutting it. He couldn't hear anything, but noticed a slim trickle of light escaping from underneath the door. Could it be?

He slowly opened the door to find the most beautiful sight for sore eyes standing at the sink, razor in hand and shaving cream spread in the a thick layer over his face. He could see Adam's eyes light up in the reflection of the mirror, and his lover paused to turn back so their eyes locked.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I uhh, I'm not sure what woke me up, but you're home!" Tommy smiled and waddled to Adam, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him, not caring about the shaving cream he was sure now decorated his face. The embrace lasted for several moments, each man smiling from ear to ear.

"God I've missed you." Adam brushed the white cream from Tommy's chin then squeezed his lover tighter, seeing those sweet brown eyes brimming with tears.

"I missed you too," Tommy choked out, trying his best to talk around the lump in his throat, "ugh but I have to pee again." He groaned and slowly detached himself from Adam's embrace to wobble to the toilet. Quickly he pushed his sweat pants down and relieved himself with a sigh before tugging them back into place. They were much more comfortable and longer in the legs to accommodate his height in his natural form.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing home… I thought it was still gonna be three more days?"

"Last appearance was cancelled," Adam shrugged.

"Then why didn't you wake me?"

"Tommy, wake you, are you crazy? I know you've not been sleeping well, and you looked too peaceful. I left my bags downstairs after you didn't respond when I called for you. I figured I would shave and take a quick shower, but it looks like you caught me."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, who grinned and returned the hug. The two were nearly the same height and Tommy took full advantage of this by burrowing his head into Adam's neck, shaving cream be damned. "I'm so happy you're home, Adam." The name was a sigh against Adam's skin.

"I'm happy to be home." Adam dropped his razor into the sink and returned Tommy's embrace. When Tommy reluctantly let go he had a white streak down his cheek, stark against his bright pink skin. Adam again wiped Tommy's face clean.

"I think she knew you were home, too," said Tommy. "When I woke up I felt her excitement."

Adam's expression was tender as he snagged the bottom of Tommy's t-shirt with his long fingers, carefully he tugged over Tommy's head and let it fall to the floor. He then dropped to his knees and a sense to déjà vu came over Tommy. Inky black strands brushed his belly as Adam kissed his navel, one hand braced on each side of his bump. "You waited for me," Adam breathed against Tommy's skin, making him squirm.

"Adam, stop it, that uhh… damn…just finish shaving and get your shower already."

Tommy knew he was doomed when Adam quirked an eyebrow, returned to his feet and picked up his razor. "Give me fifteen minutes, baby, and I'll take care of that for you," he purred with a glance at Tommy's obvious need. "Go relax on the bed and get out the supplies, and please lose those pants."  
…

Tommy settled his nude form back on the bed, lube in hand, and listened intently. After five or so minutes he heard the shower turn on. He didn't know what it was about Adam's breath against his stomach, but when he felt it his body had immediately responded. His libido sure hadn't taken a hit as was evident by the feel of his aching cock, which he couldn't actually see anymore over his bump.

Time crept by until he finally heard the water turn off and it wasn't long before Adam was strutting in from the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips and his hair hanging in loose, wet strands. Adam's face was fresh and clean and Tommy could smell the scent of Old Spice. The warm, comforting aroma filled his senses. As his dark-haired lover drew closer, he was able to make out the dusting of freckles on Adam's lower lip and was soon compelled to taste them.

Adam flopped down on the bed and Tommy used a hand on Adam's neck to tug him forward and bring their lips together. Tommy captured that lower lip, nipping and sucking on it, his tongue running over the tender flesh so hungrily that he almost expected to feel the freckles. When he finally let the tasty morsel slip from between his teeth, Adam sighed. The man was a picture of perfection with his bottom lip slightly puffy, and Tommy couldn't resist. He pawed greedily at Adam's chest, something in him needing his lover to take him so strong that he burned with it.

"Shh, shh." Adam's voice was low and gravely with arousal and with a gentle hand, he lowered Tommy back to the bed and helped him to lie on his side. "I've got you, but we're gonna try it this way." Tommy looked back at Adam curiously. "It'll be less strain on your body and you can just relax into me," Adam explained while shifting onto his side. He carefully wrapped his fingers around Tommy's long silver tresses and pulled the strands up onto the pillows, exposing the length of Tommy's spine and the supple curve of his hip. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah." Tommy reached back to hand Adam the lube he'd collected earlier. Adam's fingers brushed his as he took the item and Tommy heard the _snick_ of the cap. He knew what was coming but still shivered when a lube coated finger slid between his cheeks before coming to rest on his entrance. He breathed deeply, trying to wait patiently for Adam to push inside, but it wasn't easy. Not with that taunting digit, slowly circling the rim and then dipping inside, testing before returning to the maddening circles. "Adam," he whimpered, every fiber of his being begging him to arch back onto that finger, but still he waited. Adam finally took pity and the minute those luscious lips captured Tommy's earlobe he felt the finger sink into him. Being with Adam was always intense, but something about being stretched open tonight made it even more so. He felt Adam's long finger curling and fisted the sheets when it pressed the bundle of nerves inside him. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What is it glitterbaby? Feel good?" Adam said knowingly. He bit the soft flesh of Tommy's ear.

Tommy groaned. "Adam, gods, I don't even know, it's just, I'm so sensitive. I need you inside me."

"Patience is a virtue," Adam purred as he added a second finger.

Frustrated, Tommy wiggled on Adam's fingers, somehow still able to mentally relax his body to accommodate his lover. With everything else going haywire Tommy didn't know how that dumb luck was bestowed on him, but Adam paused and Tommy knew he could feel the difference. "Now, Adam," he demanded, and was pleased when Adam's fingers withdrew.

Adam reached over him, grabbed the body pillow, and situated it under his bump. "Now you can rest your top leg on the pillow too if you want. Whatever is most comfortable to you."

Tommy bent his leg, letting it fall onto the pillow, and tested it for a moment. "Yeah, this feels good." With his words Adam pressed up against him and Tommy moaned softly when Adam's cock found his hole and began to push inside. "Yesssss," he hissed, the pleasure swimming through his veins at just this contact.

Adam moved slowly, his hand braced on Tommy's bump as he nudged his cock into Tommy's spot while the smaller man rocked back to meet his lover. Together they moved, Adam driving Tommy to the brink of insanity faster than he thought possible. He began to tremble with the sheer need to come and Adam, as always, knew exactly what he needed. The hand that had rested on his stomach shifted down between the pillow and his body until long fingers gripped and began stroking his cock.

"Nnghhhh." It was incoherent, but it was the only thing that seemed to express the delicious feeling that coursed through him. The pool of lava in his belly spread throughout his entire body and his cock suddenly exploded, coating Adam's hand, his own stomach, and the pillow he'd been resting on.

"Tommy," Adam gasped then sunk his teeth into Tommy's neck, his hips faltering, and Tommy knew by the desperate sounds that he was coming hard.

They came down together, both breathless for a moment. Tommy finally tossed the soiled pillow onto the floor, but it was Adam who made it out of the bed. Tommy watched him retreat, the vision just as gorgeous walking away as it was coming. When Adam returned he was carrying a washcloth, and Tommy smiled as he felt the heat of the cloth mopping up the mess on his stomach before it drifted down to wipe away the lube from his ass.

Adam dropped the cloth, crawled into the bed and got cozy. Tommy scooted into Adam's arms using the expanse of flat torso to rest his belly. Adam's laughter was light and musical in his ear, and it was then he realized he was human again. "Well at least that didn't happen in the middle of our fun."

"I'm somehow glad that's never happened." Tommy snuggled closer to Adam and was pleased when a large hand settled over his tummy. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep.   
…

The dull ache of his bladder woke him and one peek at the clock told him it was three in the morning. It had been fairly early when he and Adam had finished so Tommy guessed he'd somehow slept solid for five hours, along with however many he'd gotten when he'd crashed earlier. He felt rested. Quietly he extricated himself from Adam's arms, the larger man making small snuffling noises in his sleep at the loss. Adam was fast asleep again by the time Tommy stood and he couldn't resist looking back at his partner's peaceful face.

The smile that tugged at his lips stayed with him on his trip to the bathroom. He quickly relieved himself, missing the ability to actually see his dick in his hand. When he finished he washed his hands, dried them, and turned sidewise to consider his belly in the mirror. He laced his fingers together below his bump and pushed up against it, feeling the weight in his hands while his eyes appraised the vision. Tommy's frame was still quite dainty, most of the weight gained centering in his palms. His ponderings were interrupted when he felt the tightening of his lower belly in his hands at the same time that pain began to radiate through him. Consciously he squared his feet so that they were parallel with his shoulders, let his chin fall to his chest, and cradled his bump with his hands. He pressed his fingertips into the tightened muscles, finding some relief in the simple action. His eyes slipped shut as he breathed shallow and fast.

It was almost a full minute before the tightened muscles released, the tension in his body fell away and Tommy could open his eyes again. He took a deep breath, noting that this contraction had been more intense, and then made his way back to bed to cuddle next to a still sleeping Adam.

He curled up, threw his leg over Adam's thigh and nuzzled his nose into Adam's neck, the scent of aftershave and the undertone of his lover's skin soothing him. Tommy was wide-awake, but enjoyed the feel of sleep-warmed skin against his as time slipped by unnoticed. An arm looped around him and Adam's hand settled on his shoulder. Even in sleep Adam drew him closer. It was wonderful until Tommy felt the beginnings of another contraction. He looked back to the clock and saw that it'd probably been twenty minutes since he'd lain back down.

"Adam," he panted against his lover's neck. "Baby I need you to let me loose."

The large arm dropped and Adam shifted until his sleepy eyes were blinking down at Tommy. "You okay?" His voice was small in the quiet of the darkness that surrounded them.

"Yeah… just another contraction, it's fine, go back to sleep… I-I just- I need to get up." Tommy slid from Adam's arms and off the bed.

"You want me to get up with you? I don't mind." Adam sounded sincere, but Tommy didn't want to keep his lover up when it wasn't necessary. Adam had just made it home and Tommy knew the few hours of sleep they'd shared was not enough.

"No, it's okay, they've been coming and going. If I need you I'll call. I'm just gonna walk around a little bit. Feels less intense when I'm on my feet."

"Okay." Adam rolled onto his side and Tommy crept quietly from the room. By the time his feet left the carpet and hit the cool hardwood, the contraction had passed. He still felt restless though and proceeded down the stairs. He paced from one side of the downstairs to the other. The kitchen was dark, the living room was illuminated by the streetlight, and when he made it to the study he found the glow of his laptop screen. He thought he'd turned it off, but apparently it would be serving to light his way into the one room in the house without a window.

He could hear the minutes ticking by on the clock on the mantle, and long about twenty minutes later he felt yet another contraction. This one wasn't stronger but it felt different. The tension wrapped around his thighs, ass, and belly as it peaked, and that made him suspect he just might be in labor. The previous Braxton-Hicks had mostly focused in his belly and radiated out, but this one gripped him much differently.

…

The room became lighter; the sun cast its rays into their living room at about the same time Tommy sunk to his knees. It was a little after seven in the morning and the contractions had steadily gotten closer together over the past four hours. Every twenty minutes had somehow slid into every fifteen and now Tommy was on his knees in front of the couch with his arm braced on the cushion. He'd discovered in his restlessness that in this position, with his legs spread wide apart, the pain lessened when he rocked his hips. And so that's what he did. Arm curled under his belly, he rocked back and forth with the flow of his discomfort. With each pain he could feel her moving lower into his pelvis, and he felt more and more like he had a bowling ball between his legs.

It finally passed and Tommy slumped, his head landing on his arm. A distinct flash spread through the room when his human form slipped and seconds later he felt a tiny foot slam into his stomach. "Sorry baby girl, I have no control over it," he said to his bump while resting his face on his arm.

The extra heat produced by the length of hair flowing down his back was agitating. He quickly swept it up from his neck using the ponytail holder on his wrist to secure it high off his neck. No it wasn't perfect, but the silver locks that spilled from the high ponytail allowed the cool air to brush over his neck. He stood up, turned to look at the clock and grabbed the large glass of ice water he'd left on the coffee table. He took three gulps, eyeing the minute hand on the clock. By the looks of it, it was going to be a long day.

…

Three contractions later an odd sensation overwhelmed him. Tommy reached between his legs just in time to feel a gush of fluid hit his hand. "Fuck," he whined, and when the flow stopped he used a tentative finger to explore the opening that hadn't been there several minutes prior. His waters had ruptured and now coated the floor between his thighs. He'd read that once his waters had broken things would get more painful. "Fantastic."

When the next contraction hit it was much harder, and only about six minutes from the last. Tommy wished he knew the average birthing time for his species, but alas everything he'd read on human pregnancy said the first delivery could take hours and sometimes days. He winced at the thought, moaning softly. The noise seemed to help with the pain, but he didn't want to wake Adam. His lower back ached and his belly felt like a rock underneath his fingers.

His form changed to human as soon as the contraction passed, and on unsteady feet he went to the bathroom to grab a towel. Back in the living room Tommy threw it over the puddle and quickly wobbled into the bathroom. With a wet cloth he was able to clean his thighs. He knew it was pointless because the birth wasn't going to be a clean event, but somehow it made him feel better. Something about the cool air in the bathroom made him feel better. He grabbed several more towels from the closet and spread them along the floor. The cold tile felt good on his feet, but he knew it wouldn't feel good to his knees.

Somehow Tommy managed to complete his task before the next contraction crept up from his lower back to squeeze his bump. He got to his hands and knees to work through it. It was more painful than the last and he knew he was doomed. With that contraction he felt her move further into his birth canal and when it passed a minute or so later he was completely wiped.

…

Tommy didn't know how much time had gone by; there was no clock in the bathroom and with his form switching constantly he didn't dare wear a watch. The contractions were coming in waves and it was taking every bit of energy just to stay on top of them. Tommy feared he would soon drown in the all-consuming pain. What had started as hums and low moans in his throat had escalated to desperate cries. He didn't know how Adam was still sleeping. _Adam_ He crawled desperately from the towels to the doorway. The house was silent.

"ADAMMMMMMMMMM!" He yelled as loudly as he could. "ADAM, GET DOWN HERE!!"

Tommy crawled back to the towels and rested on his elbows with his head on his arms. He shut his eyes as the next wave crashed into his body. The sounds that came out of his throat left it feeling scratchy and dry, but he couldn't care less. The lower she moved into his pelvis the more pressure he felt, and over the last couple contractions he'd noticed his testes retreating bit by bit. Tommy knew once they'd found safety in his body he would be consumed by the need to push; he just hoped when all was said and done that his body would return to almost normal. When the tight hug on his bump finally released he heard footsteps on the stairs and silently thanked the heavens that Adam had heard him.

The dark-haired man entered the bathroom and his face was drawn with worry. Tommy noted Adam had just managed to throw on a pair of sleep pants; other than that he was still sleep ruffled. "You've been in labor all night?" he asked when another contraction hit.

Vaguely Tommy felt Adam's presence beside him and a large hand pressing into his back. The pressure counteracted some of the pain consuming him and allowed him to take several deep, slow breaths in between the grunts and sharp whimpers that left him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Adam breathed against his ear.

Tommy was pleased when Adam whispered soft words of encouragement until the contraction slipped away. "What time is it?" he panted against Adam's thigh.

"Ten." They'd fallen asleep around ten the previous night so Adam had slept for twelve hours. Tommy couldn't blame him, but right now he was internally cursing Adam for everything he was worth, or maybe not Adam, but Adam's dick for sure.

"Had the first contraction around three I think, and it was all pretty slow and manageable until my water broke. Don't remember when it happened, but I put a towel down over it in front of the couch. Now it's like they're almost on top of each other." He took a gulp of air, "FUCK!" Tommy curled in on himself and Adam's hand pushed into his back again. He felt the baby shift inside him as well as her tension and fear along with his own. "I can't do this anymore," he whined high and tight into his chest.

"You've been doing it baby," Adam tried to reassure him.

Desperation seeped into Tommy's bones when the contraction peaked and his balls drew up into his body. The pressure he'd been feeling intensified in that moment and the urge to bear down hit him hard, but the contraction slipped away. "Adam, this next contraction I'm gonna push. I need your help to deliver her." Tommy made it to his knees and scooted over to the toilet. The cool porcelain felt good against his overheated skin and the towels cushioned his knees. "Adam?"

"Yeah, I'm here." When Adam kneeled by Tommy's side he was holding more fresh towels, scissors, which they'd disinfected, and a new shoelace. "I was just grabbing the supplies. "I remember you explaining to me there would be an opening, is it, I mean uhh…"

"Yeah, it opened when my water broke."

"Oh yeah, right, that would make sense."

Tightening in his lower back alerted Tommy that things were about to get interesting. When the feeling moved to his abdomen he gave a tiny push just to see how it felt. It was an odd relief to counteract the pressure, but it felt almost as if his insides were splitting. He honestly didn't expect to be birthing in human form and was a tad confused that his body hadn't switched to his natural form for the event, but he went with it.

"Adam," he groaned as the pain wrapped tightly around him, clutching his bump desperately, "pushing now." Tommy put his head to his chest, his other hand gripping the back of the toilet lid, and pushed against the tremendous pressure in his groin. He felt the baby moving down and let out the breath he was holding before sucking in another and bearing down once more.

"Come on Tommy, that's it. Push, you're doing so good baby."

Adam had apparently become his cheerleader, and Tommy was thankful. It gave him renewed strength. He got in one more push before the contraction ended and found it curious how the overwhelming need to do so lessoned with the absence of the contraction. "She's moving down slowly."

"I'm so proud of you."

"It's coming," he managed to get out before pressing his upper half onto the toilet lid, hugging the bowl tightly as he bore down with the urge of his body until his breath left him. He drew in a long breath and gripped the toilet even tighter as he began to push when he felt the baby surge down suddenly. "Adam, FUCK, oww oww! Close," he whimpered, hoping Adam would take the hint.

He felt Adam move closer and reached down to touch his ass. "Right here." Adam's hand slid between his legs just as it peaked.

"Unggg…" The sound was long and pathetic as he gave a tiny push, the overwhelming burn around the canal opening making him more aware of the fact that he'd rather not tear.

"I can feel her head, it's coming slowly, push, baby."

Tommy did as he was told and grunted with the effort of it. The burn only increased when her head came further down and he reached between his thighs to feel it. He pushed hard and felt the way her head moved into his palm before bringing his hand back up. "I need to move, fuck," he panted as the contraction ebbed.

"Are you sure you should?"

"Adam, I'm doing what my body wants right now." He crawled to the tub, intensely relieved it was one of the ones without the feet. Tommy settled himself so that he was squatted with his forearms resting on the edge of the tub and his back pressed against the outside of it. In this position he felt like he had enough room to deliver her, and with Adam sitting in front of him it felt right.

"Alright, Tommy, you should be able to get her head out with this next contraction."

Tommy only nodded, his body curling in on itself as it followed its own desires. Adam's hand was there again and Tommy focused on getting her out as quickly as possible without hurting either of them. Another good push and he felt the baby surge forward.

"I see her forehead, baby. Don't push, pant for me."

Tommy was suddenly glad he'd sent all the birthing reading material to Adam over the past couple of months because without Adam's level head he'd be lost right now. He panted for several seconds, fighting his body's natural urge to bear down. "Oh gods."

"That's it baby, she's coming…I see her nose. Give a little push if you need to, gentle, easy, Tommy."

Tommy pushed down and moaned and almost immediately an overwhelming relief flooded him as the contraction ebbed. "Her head is out."

"Yeah," Adam said and smiled at Tommy when they locked eyes. "I've got her head, once her shoulders are out the rest will be easy."

"Easy for you to say." Tommy tensed up when the next wave hit and bore down as hard as he could. His breath left as a shriek, which echoed into the tiny space.

"Come on, again Tommy, big push," Adam directed, and Tommy pushed again until he felt as if his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head. "Yeah baby, that's it, one shoulder. Come on baby, one more time. Push for me."

"Fuck fuck…" Tommy whimpered before taking one more deep breath, chin to his chest, and pushed with all his might. That time he was sure some blood vessels in his eyes busted. They stung, but he couldn't manage to care because he felt her tiny body slide out and opened his eyes just in time to see the wriggly baby in Adam's hands.

He slumped down, his ass resting on the fluid soaked towels, just watching while Adam cleaned their newborn with a fresh towel as she squalled in his trembling hands. Adam made no move to cut the cord; they'd decided during some late night conversation that they at least wanted to wait until the cord stopped pulsing before severing it. When Adam returned her to Tommy's awaiting arms he was amazed at the very human looking tiny bundle. He stroked her rosy little cheeks and she opened her eyes and quieted almost immediately. Her eyes were the color of Zurran's moons just like her father's. The only indication that she was Tommy's baby was the lavender flecks that swam in the crystal blue orbs. He opened the towel just for giggles to ensure it was a girl as he'd expected and indeed confirmed what he knew all along.

Adam settled down beside him and Tommy watched Adam stroke her tiny hand. "She's perfect," his lover sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes she is." Tommy's voice was weak and cracked from the dryness in his throat, but he was happy. "She needs a name."

"Don't look at me, you did the work, what do you think suits her?"

Tommy sat for several moments just taking in all of her features and thinking about how they'd gotten this far. "Aurora, because she's already the light of our lives."

"Aurora," Adam parroted. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Adam smiled.

"Aurora Zurran Lambert." Tommy tested it out on his tongue and loved it.

"Perfect," Adam sighed, touching her cheek. She was silent in his arms, just checking things out, her tiny eyes focusing on her father.

Tommy felt the cramping begin again and situated himself, sliding his back away from the wall to create room to deliver the afterbirth. Adam's eyes narrowed on his face and Tommy handed Aurora to her doting daddy. He pushed down with a particularly strong spasm of his insides and the afterbirth flopped onto the towel between his legs along with another tiny gush of fluids. He sighed in relief when he felt the opening that had allowed his daughter entrance into the world seal shut, signifying that the event was over. His testes dropped down slowly, returning to their original posts and he was amazed that he could now finally see his groin again. He was by no means back to normal, his tummy still looking bloated, but it was a definite improvement. "Hey daddy, you wanna cut her cord?"

Adam beamed up at him and placed the swaddled infant between his thighs before grabbing the shoelace and scissors from beside him. Tommy watched Adam carefully tie the cord close to her belly and then snip it.

"God Tommy, I can believe it. I'm a daddy." Adam picked the little bundle up in his arms and she let out a tiny cry.

"I think it's even harder for me to believe that I'm a mommy," Tommy laughed, but was soon enveloped with hunger, her hunger. "Apparently she's still projecting her wants onto me," Tommy giggled, happy that their connection hadn't been broken. "She's hungry."

Adam handed their daughter back to Tommy and began spreading dry towels in the clean corner between the tub and the wall. "Here, move over here where it's dry. I know you'll probably want a shower, but I'll clean up in here while you feed her and then I'll watch her while you wash up."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tommy carefully stood with Adam's help and was lowered back down to the clean spot, the hungry squalls ringing in his ears as he held his baby close. Her cries and nuzzling his at chest had brought a pearl of milk to his nipple. "I'm not really sure what I'm doing here." He looked up at Adam and the larger man squatted beside him.

"Try brushing her cheek with your finger."

Tommy did as Adam directed and grinned when Aurora's tiny little mouth opened. He used that to his advantage and brought her up to his nipple where she latched on oh so greedily.

"There," Adam said, watching her as she suckled for a moment before gaining his feet.

The contented sucking noises that she made and the overwhelming happiness that flooded his body transfixed Tommy. He'd done it and now his milk was nourishing this tiny life. His heart swelled with love for her and his partner. He didn't know how much time passed and felt dazed when she finally released his nipple. Tommy looked at her contented sleeping face and brushed away a small drop of milk on her lip with his finger. He sensed Adam beside him and when he turned his head he felt the gentle press of lips meeting his.

When they parted Adam looked down to the baby intently. "Give her to me and grab a shower."

"Yeah," he sighed, feeling just as blissed-out from the feeding as Aurora looked. When Tommy handed Adam the baby, taking one long look at her very human appearance, a thought occurred to him. "Adam, I bet that's the reason I had such a hard time holding my form. She took mostly after you and I suspect that's why my body didn't slip to my natural form during birth." With that thought in mind he mentally flicked his image projection down, and after months of it not obeying his commands, there he stood in his Zar form. "Looks like I finally have control over myself again."

Adam smiled widened. "Sounds like you might be right."

Tommy grinned and stepped into the tub. He heard the sound of the door shutting as Adam left with a still sleeping Aurora. When he turned on the water and the warm spray hit his body, he felt content. He was a mother, he had a family, and nothing could be better than that.


	7. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was a mother, he had a family, and nothing could be better than that._
> 
> Six weeks later:
> 
> Tommy and Adam had just made love, cleaned up, and fell back into their bed when the sound of cries echoed through the baby monitor. "I'll get her, she needs to be changed," Adam whispered against Tommy's skin and he was amused that Adam recognized the tone in her crying. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into his pillow, relaxed and content to let Adam care for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_He was a mother, he had a family, and nothing could be better than that._

Six weeks later:

Tommy and Adam had just made love, cleaned up, and fell back into their bed when the sound of cries echoed through the baby monitor. "I'll get her, she needs to be changed," Adam whispered against Tommy's skin and he was amused that Adam recognized the tone in her crying. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into his pillow, relaxed and content to let Adam care for their daughter.

The sound of Adam's feet padding across the floor met his ears, and soon after he heard his lover's tender voice. "Shh, daddy's here." Adam's voice lulled him until he was just on the edge of sleep.

"Tommy." The whisper brought him fully awake and the sight of Aurora in Adam's arms red-faced and flailing greeted him. "I think she wants her mommy, she just tried to latch onto me," Adam chuckled, kissing the baby's forehead.

Tommy propped himself up, grabbed the boppy (an ingenious nursing pillow), from under the bed and placed it in his lap. When he was ready he accepted Aurora's tiny squirming form, cozying her into the boppy and adjusting her to his chest. Her hands grasped for his while she nursed and yet again Tommy was amazed at the euphoric feeling that overcame him. "Can you believe how much she's grown?" His eyes trained on Adam and the larger man joined him on the bed.

"I can't, and tomorrow's the big day. Are you nervous?"

"I am a little bit. I mean I haven't had problems with my form slipping, but I guess I just hope they buy the story. I'm almost back to normal, but the pudge around the middle and the stretch marks make me nervous."

"It's nothing a hoodie won't fix."

"Yeah, but what about us, what are they going to say about us, Adam?"

"They've missed you as much as I have, baby, and though they aren't aware we've been in touch, I don't think it will be a big deal. Besides we have to get started and get tight in time for the tour. I'm not facing another gig without you right there on stage with me."

"Yeah, I guess the fact that your new bass player got another gig and left was just fate."

"I'd like to think so, since I never in a million years thought my lover would have traveled across the universe. Not to mention that he had my baby, and is my best friend. I couldn't have asked for anything more and you know a few little lies to protect Aurora is worth it." Adam stroked down her arm with a fingertip until he reached her hand, which was wrapped tightly around Tommy's finger.

"Yes she is."

…

Adam had a backyard barbeque catered and invited their band and Adam's family to meet Aurora, announce their relationship, and let the band know that Tommy would be returning as the bass player.

It was a big day and with the house buzzing with caterers and guests just beginning to arrive, Tommy closed himself in the nursery. He sat in the rocker cradling his daughter to his chest as she had her lunch. Even with all the people in the house the only sounds he could hear were the gentle sucking noises from Aurora and the soft voice of her father crooning Starlight from her solar system mobile. A gentle ray of sunshine illuminated the room and it was a beautiful day; an absolutely perfect day for Aurora to meet the world.

He cherished this time though. The past several weeks of her being their secret had been amazing, and now with her warm weight in his arms and tiny hand pressed into his chest, he felt whole.

A gentle knocking on the door brought him from the lull and he carefully pulled his daughter from where she was latched on and tugged his hoodie down over his chest. He felt her frustration at the interruption and murmured to her that they would finish in a moment.

"Come in."

The doorknob turned and the man he loved peeked his head in. "You almost ready?" Adam closed the door and locked it behind him, much to Tommy's relief. He lifted his shirt and with a contented sigh his daughter returned to feeding.

"She's just having lunch then we'll be ready. I'll have to escape up here with her when she gets hungry again."

"When she starts crying just tell them it's time for her nap, and don't worry I have baby bottles in the drainer so it looks like she's being bottle fed."

"I'm glad you thought of that, I wouldn't have." Tommy glanced down to see his beautiful girl looking up at him curiously, having finished her meal. "It's time for you to meet Adam's family and the band. I can't tell them that I'm your mother, but don't worry Aurora, nothing in the world is going to change it."

Adam bent down and scooped her from his arms. "Hello my princess," he chirped happily while Tommy readjusted his hoodie.

"You don't think the hoodie will look suspicious?" Tommy was paranoid that someone wouldn't by the little lies they'd concocted to protect their new family.

"Tommy, ye of the million hoodies… no I don't think anyone will think anything of it."

…

Tommy walked into the backyard with Adam behind him carrying Aurora. All eyes were wide with surprise to see Tommy standing there. "Hi guys, I umm… yeah I wanted to be here today because Adam and I have an announcement."

Adam came up and placed Aurora in Tommy's arms, then wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Family, friends, I want to apologize. For the past several months I've been lying to you all. Tommy and I have been living together for about six months now and due to personal things that Tommy was dealing with I was forced to keep my overwhelming joy to myself. Now that the ordeal is over I want to tell Monte, Cam, and Longineu that since our bass player got another gig that Tommy will be returning to the band, but Tommy here has some very big news to tell you."

Adam squeezed Tommy's side and Tommy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I disappeared on you guys, but turns out I made a mistake. During one of the tour stops I slept with a fan. She of course got pregnant. The mother didn't want the baby, and yeah well… I couldn't stand the thought of my baby growing up without me, and when I found out I went straight to Adam. We uhh… we decided to adopt her. When I quit the band I had just started going through the legal processes for the adoption so after finalizing the agreement with her mother it was a waiting game. Six weeks ago I traveled to Las Vegas to pick up my baby. I want you guys to meet Aurora Zurran Lambert."

It was Leila who rushed at them first, hugging Adam and then Tommy, careful of the bundle in his arms. "Oh god, boys, you made me a grandmother," she squealed before lifting Aurora from his arms. Tommy watched cautiously while Leila cooed at their daughter. It was several seconds later when Leila glanced back at Adam with a smile, "Adam, she looks a lot like you when you were a baby, and she has your eyes."

Tommy ogled at Adam, but if Leila suspected anything she didn't address it any further and turned her attentions to murmuring at the baby in her arms. They breathed a sigh of relief and watched their poor daughter being passed around like a hot potato.

A couple of hours went by and Aurora began to fuss.

"Someone needs a nap." Tommy smiled, giving Adam a knowing look and rescued Aurora from her Uncle Monte. "I'm going to put her down." When he'd made it out of earshot he whispered, "Shh I have you Aurora, momma knows you're hungry."

Finally making it into her room he set her in the crib long enough to strip out of his hoodie and lock the door. He let his image fall. For reasons he couldn't define, it was much more soothing to the both of them when he fed her in his natural state. He settled them both down into the rocker, his skin bright in contrast to hers, but she didn't seem to mind. All that mattered now was her little mouth that opened to latch onto the offered nipple.

The hard part was over in Tommy's journey across the universe, and the future was a new, beautiful beginning that lay happily in his arms.


End file.
